What Doesn't Kill Us
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Derek and Penelope have to go undercover as a married couple to catch a psycho that is killing married couples going through counseling, when sparks start flying will Derek be able to keep his baby girl safe or will the psycho take her away for good
1. Chapter 1

What Doesn't Kill Us-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia looked up from her computers when she heard her door open, she smiled and said, "yes bossman", Hotch said, "I want to see you and Morgan in my office in 10 minutes". She swallowed hard and said, "is something wrong sir"?, he said, "I need to go over a few things with the two of you", she nodded her head and said, "yes sir".

Before the door closed Hotch grinned at her and said, "Garcia", she said, "sir"?, he said, "you aren't in trouble so you can breathe", she giggled and took a deep breath and said, "thank you sir" before her door closed. She sat there for a few minutes wondering what Hotch wanted to talk to her and Derek about, the longer she sat there the more confused she was getting.

She looked down at her watch and saw that it was time to head toward the bullpen, she stood up and pushed her chair under her desk before making her way toward her door. She stepped out into the hall and bumped into Derek, he said, "are you alright sweetness"?, she said, "I'm fine chocolate drop", he shook his head and grinned as they headed closer and closer to Hotchs office.

He said, "do you have any idea what's going on"?, she shook her head and said, "nopeeeee, no idea at all, what about you"?, he bit down on his bottom lip and said, "I'm drawing a blank. As they stepped up to his door Derek took a deep breath before raising his hand to knock, Hotch said, "come in", Derek pushed the door open and motioned for Penelope to go in.

Hotch looked up and said, "close the door please Morgan", Derek closed the door and walked over to sit down in front of his desk, Hotch said, "the reason I wanted to talk to the two of you is I need to put you two undercover". Derek said, "undercover, what's the case"?, he handed both Derek and Penelope a case file and watched as they opened it.

Derek said, "this is on sick unsub", Hotch said, "that he is", Penelope said, "I don't understand sir, why are you sending me and hotstuff in, I'm not even a profiler". Hotch said, "I need you with Derek because you are our biggest asset, you are the brains and heart of our team and your expertiseeeeee is what is needed on this case".

She smiled and said, "why thank you sir", as she looked at the pictures and read the file she looked up and said, "uhhh sir, these couples are married", he nodded his head and said, "yes they are and you can see that all 4 couples are going to counseling". Derek said, "so baby girl and myself are going undercover as a married couple having problems"?, he nodded his head yes and said, "and you are going to be living in the same area of the other couples that have been taken and killed".

Penelope said, "are you sure that you want to use me as his partner and not JJ or Em"?, he said, "I'm sure Garcia, you can see in the pictures that you and Derek are the perfect couple". Derek grinned as he looked at his baby girl, Penelope said, "when do we start"?, he said, "right now", she said, "ri right now, what about packing clothes"?, he said, "don't worry clothes for both of you is being delivered to your new home as we speak".

Derek said, "according to the reports they removed cameras from almost every room in the houses"?, he said, "that's correct so we can only assume that your home will have them as well". Penelope said, "what if we slip up, or what if I slip up"?, Hotch said, "you are going to do fine Garcia, you and Derek already act like a married couple sooooooo you will do fine".

Hotch looked at the couple and said, "once you get into your routine you are expected to act like a normal couple", Penelope said, "normal couple sir"?, he nodded his head yes". Hotch said, "yes with hugs, kisses, fights, making up and all the other married people things", Penelope said, "you mean"?, Hotch said, "I'm leaving that up to you two" they nodded their heads yes in agreememt.

As they stood up Hotch handed them some papers and said, "you need to read these and get your information down", Derek said, "I see that I am going to be head of security". Penelope said, "and I am going to be working with computers"?, Hotch sia,d "I wanted to keep you as close to normal as possible but your names are completely different and so are your backstories".

Derek said, "don't worry man we'll have all of this down before we get to our new home", he grinned and said, "here are your tickets", Penelope said, "tickets sir"?, he said, "yes, you are moving effectively immediately". Derek said, "moving where"?, he said, "South Carolina", he said, "ohhhhhh niceeeeeee, are we going to be close to the beach"?, Hotch laughed and said, "as a matter of fact you are".

As they grinned he said, "after you two leave there will be no contact with anyone from the team unless it is a matter of life and death", Derek said, "you guys aren't coming"?, he shook his head and said, "not right now, we will be there soon but we are giving the two of you some time to get adjusted to your new homes and jobs first".

Derek nodded his head and grinned, "Hotch reached into his desk drawer and said, "ohhhh before I forget, here are your rings", Derek took the engagement and wedding bands and said, "let's make this official baby girl". Penelope felt her heart racing as Derek slipped the rings onto her finger, she laughed as she then slid his wedding band on his finger.

They took a deep breath as Derek held out his arm, she looped her hand through his arm and said, "are you ready hotstuff"?, he took a deep breath and said, "I'm more than ready baby girl". Hotch said, "good luck you two and we'll be in touch soon, they nodded their heads as they walked out of his office and headed toward the elevator. 


	2. Chapter 2

What Doesn't Kill Us-Ch 2

As Derek and Penelope headed to the airport he reached over and put her hand in his and said, "what's on that mind of yours goddess"?, she took a deep breath and said, "what if I mess this up"?, he said, "you aren't going to mess anything up". She said, "you don't know that, what if"?, he said, "babyyyyyyyyyy please listen to me, everything is going to be fineeeee".

She looked down and said, "thanks handsome", he winked at her and said, "anytime baby girl, anytime", it wasn't long before they were walking onto their plane quickly heading toward their seat. As the plane lifted off she squeezed his hand and smiled wishing they were truly together, he looked down at the wedding band on his hand and wished that it was real, that his marriage to his baby girl was real.

Several hours later they were pulling up to the address Hotch gave them, Penelope said, "wowwwww this place is amazing", he said, "I can hardly wait to see what the inside looks like". He intertwined their fingers and said, "shall we Mandy"?, she laughed and said, "yes we shall Andy" as they climbed their huge set of steps.

They both smiled as they saw the woman that they assumed was the realator walking toward them, she held out her hand and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Moran"?, he smiled and said, "please call me Andy and this is my wife Mandy". Penelope said, "it's nice to meet you", the realator said, "my name is Anita Bowen and it's nice to meet you".

Anita said, "how was your flight"?, Derek said, "it was fine", she opened the door and said, "all of your things arrived a few hours ago and the movers have put everything away". Penelope smiled as they stepped into the beautiful living room, she said, "ohhhh look at that fireplace, that is amazing", Derek wrapped his arm around her and said, "I knew that you had always wanted one and that along with the master bedroom was the two things that sold me on this house".

Anita handed him the 2 sets of keys and said, "I'm going to leave you two to get use to your new home", she handed them her card and said, "and if you have any questions please don't hesitate to call me". Derek said, "thank you so much Anita" and as she walked out of the house Penelope said, "thank you again Anita,  
everything is amazing".

Anita waved as she walked out the door, she turned and said, "welcome to the neighborhood" before she closed the door behind her, after Penelope watched her get into her car she said, "how about we take a tour of the rest of the house"?, she nodded her head as they went through the house. As they went from room to room she couldn't believe how much better it looked than it did on the computer.

Derek wrapped his arms aorund her and said, "the computer doesn't do anything for this place it's amazing", she sighed happily and said, "that it is", Derek said, "how about we check out our bedroom and then head down to the kitchen and fix us something to eat"?, she rubbed her hands together and said, "ohhhhh our first meal in our new house".

He grinned as he held out his hand and said, "come on silly girl", when they stepped into their bedroom she said, "everything is perfect, this is just how I always dreamed our room would look like". The second it came out she bit down on her bottom lip, Derek smiled and said, "ohhhhhh really now"?, she said, "how about we check out that bathroom"?, he laughed as he followed her through the double doors.

Inside their bathroom was a huge garden tub and surrounding it was an amazing sound system and shelves and shelves of towels, she sat down beside the tub and said, "it's so beautiful and everything is perfect, just perfect". Derek sat down beside her and put his hand on hers and leaned in and kissed the side of her neck.

She closed her eyes and said to herself, "is this happening, is Derek actually kissing me", Derek kissed his way up to her ear and whispered, "remember we are probably being watched". She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I can't wait to try this tub out", he said, "how about after dinner"?, she laughed and said, "why Mr. Moran I do believe that you've talked me into it".

They were both all smiles as they headed out of their bathroom, little did Derek know that he was right and they were being watched, someone not far away was switching from room to room watching the happy couple. Just as they were heading into the kitchen there was a knock at their door, Derek walked over and opened the door and smiled when he saw a couple standing in front of them with a huge cake in their hands.

The couple smiled and said, "welcome to the neighborhoodddddddddd", Derek smiled and said, "thank you", he looked over his shoulder and said, "Mandy honey come and meet some of our neighbors". Penelope walked over and said, "wow that looks amazing", the woman smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you, my name is Laura Camper and this is my husband Joseph".

Derek smiled as he held out his hand and said, "it's nice to meet you, I'm Andy and this is my beautiful wife Mandy", Laura smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you Mandy". Penelope said, "would you like to come in and have some cake, Andy can make some coffee and we can sit down and talk", Joseph said, "thank you very much" as they stepped inside the house and Derek closed the door behind them.

What they didn't know was that somebody was watching as they headed to the kitchen and the question was when were they going to approach the seemingly happy couple.


	3. Chapter 3

What Doesn't Kill Us-Ch 3

While the Morans neighbors were enjoying their cake Derek and Joseph were talking about work while Penelope and Laura were talking about what type of flowers would look good in the front yard. Laura laughed and said, "I've always liked them and I was thinking about planting a couple of rosebushes around the back of the house".

Joseph looked at Derek and said, "we are having a block party Friday night please tell me that you and Mandy can come"?, Derke looked at Penelope and said, "what do you think Mandy"?, she grinned and said, "sounds nice handsome". Derek looked at Joseph and said, "count us in, welllll if I can get off of work on time that is", Joseph laughed and said, "I hear ya buddy, I hear ya".

A few minutes later Derek said, "so where is a good place to get pizza around here"?, Joseph said, "ohhhhhhh hands down it is Marios, their pies are without a doubt the best in this area". He said, "would you and Laura like to stay for some pizza"?, he said, "what do you think honey"?, she said, "pizza sounds great honey".

Penelope looked at Derek and said, "don't forget to get my peppers my love", he winked at her and said, "I would never forget your peppers", Joseph laughed as he gave Derek the number for Marios. As the evening went on the two couples seemed to be really hitting it off and by 9:00 Joseph said, "honey maybe we need to go home and let Mandy and Andy get some rest"?, she hugged Penelope and said, "sounds good honey".

As they walked to the door Joseph said, "don't forget about the block party on Friday", Derek said, "I wouldn't miss it for anything", as the couple walked down the stairs they turned and said, "goodnight and it was definitely nice to meet you". Penelope smiled and said, "thank you for tonight it was a lot of fun and I can't wait till Friday" as their friends disappeared into their yard.

Derek smiled and said, "that was a lot of fun", Penelope stretched and said, "that "it was handsome", he kissed her cheek and said, "why don't you go ahead and get ready for bed and I'll lock up and turn the lights off"?, she smiled and said, "don't take to long sugar shack". He laughed and said, "I won't sweetheart,  
I promise".

As he watched her walk up the stairs in inwardly moaned, she was beautiful, she was curvy in alllllll the right places, he said to himself shake it off Morgan,  
shake it off, she's your bestfriend and she doesn't feel that wayyyyy". He turned the lights off and locked the door and made his way up the stairs, when he stepped into their room what he saw took his breath away".

There standing in front of him was Penelope in a beautiful silk nightgown and the way it hugged her curves he was becoming extremely hard, he walked over and pulled her into his arms and said, "you look amazing". She said, "do you like it"?, he leaned down and kissed the side of her neck and said, "no baby, I love it and you look sexyyyyyyy in it".

She felt her heart racing after hearing him say that, of course she knew that what he was just saying was all for the unsub that was problably watching but part of her wished that he meant what he was saying. Derek kissed her lips gently as he pulled her into his arms, once he felt her lips against his the need to take her was amazing.

He had wanted her for years and now with them working this close he could't help but wish that she felt the same way he did, he felt her arms wrapping around his waist as he deepened the kiss. She moaned against his lips causing him to smile against her mouth, as their tongues battled for control he slowly slid her nightgown strap down her shoulder.

when they pulled apart gasping for air he said, "maybe we shouldn't"?, she threw the covers back and leaned in and whispered, "I think we should", she then crashed her lips against his. Derek slid the other strap down her arm and said, "you look so beautiful", she looked up at him and winked and said, "you are mighty sexy yourself my love".

when her nightgown puddled at her feet he claimed her lips in another kiss as she pulled him back on the bed


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter contains sexual content

What Doesn't Kill Us-Ch 4

As Dereks hand slid up Penelopes thigh he said, "you are so beautiful", Penelope slid her hands down and slowly slid his pants and boxers down over his hips as he kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her creamy neck. Derek whispered, "are you sure about this"?, she kissed the side of his neck and then said, "make love to me".

He smiled and said, "your wish is my command goddess", he quickly lined himself up at her entrance and as he slowly entered her they both moaned in pleasure,  
once he stilled inside her she wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist. The person that was watching move by move was all smiles, none of his other couples had this much attraction, so much obvious love for each other.

He watched as Mandy arched her back and met Andy thrust for thrust, he licked his lips and imagined that it was him making love to her instead of the lucky husband Andy. Dereks lips kissed their way down to her perfect breasts and she said, "ohhhhhhh yessssssss" as his mouth latched onto one of her nipples, the feeling of his tongue swirling around her very erect nipple was making sensations cover her body.

Derek smiled against her skin as they moved together as one, now Derek Morgan wasn't a virgin not by a long shot but for the first time in his life he was actually making love and it was to the woman that had completely stolen his heart. Derek slid his hand down to her leg and raised it just enough to earn several moans of pleasure from his baby girl.

The man watching everything happen on the tv screen in they flopped front of him said, "I must have her, she's amazing, she will be mine", he then watched as the couple flipped over putting the beautiful blond on top. Dereks hands went automatically went to her breasts where he started tweaking her nipples, as he looked up at her as she bounced up and down he couldn't help but smile.

He had dreamed about making love to Penelope for years and now he was finally getting to show her exactly how he felt, she threw her head back and said, "ohhhhh god yessss" as he thrusted hard and fast up into her. Derek smiled as he felt her starting to tighten up around him, she gasped in surprise when he flipped them over and pounded into her over and over.

The watcher took a deep breath as he watched the young lovers, he smiled and said, "she's perfect, I might have to keep her for myself", he watched the look of pleasure on her face as the couple made love. He bit down on his bottom lip wondering if she will be making the same noises when they are making love because he knew that he would have to have her, one way or another.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him close as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them both, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you" as he rolled beside her on the bed. Derek wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head as she laid her head down on his chest, he then pulled the covers up over them and said, "that was amazing".

She looked up at him and said, "that was better than amazing", he laughed and rolled her back over onto her back and whispered, "are you alright"?, she took a deep breath and whispered, "better than alright". Derek kissed her lips and then rolled back onto his back, Penelope then curled up to him and said, "goodnight handsome" before closing her eyes.

Derek laid there smiling as he looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms, he knew that after making love to Penelope that he would never be able to let her go again. He kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you" before snuggling down close to his goddess and closing his eyes, it didn't take long before he soon joined Penelope in slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

What Doesn't Kill Us-Ch 5

Derek woke up with a huge smile on his face but that soon fell when he found that he was alone and the bed that just a few hours before his beautiful baby girl was laying was now cold. He saw a note on her pillow, he picked it up and read, "Hotstuff I didn't want to be late for my first day at work, see you this evening at the counseling session, DON'T FORGET, BG".

Derek had plans to start their morning the same way their night ended with another round of passionate love making but those dreams were shot, he threw the covers back and grabbed his clothes before heading into the bathroom for a quick shower. A few minutes later he walked out of the house ready to head in for work.

Penelope smiled as she stepped up to the front desk, the secretary said, "may I help you mam"?, she said, "yes my name is Mandy Moran and today is my first day of work". The secretary smiled and said, "yes, yes Mrs. Moran we have been expecting you", she reached into her top drawer and got Penelopes name tag and a map with the layout of the building.

She stood up and held out her hand and said, "my name is Tammy Turner and it's nice to meet you", she walked around the desk and said, "please follow me and I will show you to your office". Penelope smiled happily as she followed Tammy up the hall and stepped into a corner office, she said, "this is your office and your computer is all set up and ready for you".

Tammy said, "and you have a meeting every morning at 9:00 with your data analysts", she said, "every morning"?, Tammy said, "yes, you all discuss all of the information that will be going out that day". Penelope said, "how many analysts are there in my section"?, she said, "there is Thomas, Chad, Dante, Fred and you".

Penelope smiled and said, "thank you Tammy", she said, "anytime, now if you need anything please just let me know", as she headed to the door she turned and said, "your call list is right beside your phone and I'm number 4". Penelope then watched as Tammy walked out of the door and headed back up toward her desk at the end of the hall.

She was getting acquainted with her equipment when she heard someone at her door, she looked up to see a man about 40 years old and he said, "helloooo it's nice to meet you, my name is Dante Fuller and I am one of the data analysts". Penelope stood up and shook hands with him and said, "it's nice to meet you Dante",  
he said, "if you don't mind me saying so you are a very beautiful woman".

She blushed and said, "thank you", he said, "did Tammy tell you that we have a meeting every morning at 9:00 to go over information that will be going out on our shift"?, she said, "yes she told me". Dante said, "we meet everyday in the room at the other end of the hall in the conference room", Penelope grabbed her things and said, "I guess we better be making our way up the hall".

Dante nodded his head as he stepped back so he could watch Penelope as she walked up the hall in front of him, he bit down on his bottom lip as he watched her sexy butt sway back and forth. Penelope took a deep breath and said, "what doesn't kill us" as they got closer and closer to the conference room door, once she stepped inside she was met with applause as everybody welcomed her.

Derek smiled as he held out his hand and said, "it's nice to meet you Charles my name is" and Charles said, "Andy Moran", he laughed and said, "yes", Charles said, "I'm glad that you are here a few minutes early that way I can show you how the new computer system works". Derek nodded his head as he walked around the table and sat down beside Charles.

Derek looked at the pictures and said, "is this your family"?, Charles proudly said, "yes, this is my wife Maria, our daughters Olivia and Shannon and our newest member Alex". Derek said, "you have a nice family". Charles said, "thank you, are you married"?, Derek said, "yes, my wifes name is Mandy", he said, "any kids yet"?, he said, "no not yet but I can hardly wait", Charles grinned as he started showing Derek the lay of the land.


	6. Chapter 6

What Doesn't Kill Us-Ch 6

Derek sighed as he watched the monitors, so far everything had gone great, he laughed as Charles was telling him about some of the things his kids did the night before. He threw his head back and said, "I can't wait for me and baby girl to have a house filled with kids", Charles said, "sometimes having kids isn't easy but in the end it is sooooo worth it".

Derek said, "I know that no marriage is perfect and that every couple has their problems but sometimes it just seems like me and Mandy are having wayyyy more than our share". Charles nodded his head in agreement and said, "I hear ya man", they both glanced down at the screen when they saw someone walking into the building.

Everytime someone came into the building Charles would fill Derek in on who they were and what position with the company they held, Charles said, "have you and Mandy ever thought of counseling, it did wonders for me and my wife". Derek said, "as a matter of fact we have a counseling session today after work and I'm just hoping that it will help because I love her so much and I can't imagine my life without her".

Charles smiled and said, "ahhhhhhhh yeah man you got it bad don't ya"?, Derek smiled and said, "that I do, that I do", Charles said, "why don't you surprise your wife for lunch"?, he said, "is that permitted, I mean for me to leave the grounds for lunch'?, Charles nodded his head and said, "ohhhh yeah, you are free to go or do anything you want on your lunch hour".

Derek took a deep breath and said, "I might do that then", Charles smiled as he put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "there you go man, women love it when we surprise them". He laughed and said, "well Charles I do believe that you've talked me right into surprising my baby girl today", he laughed and said, "glad to help ya buddy" before glancing back down to the monitors.

Penelope looked up and watched as her group were at the end of the table getting coffee before the meeting started, she smiled and said, "thank you" as Dante handed her a cup of coffee. After they were all sitting at the table Penelope said, "okay since this is my first meeting how about you guys tell me a little about yourselves".

She nodded her head and smiled as one by one her team all told her about themselves and their famalies, it seemed like everybody was happily married except for the man that couldn't keep his eyes off of her cleavage and that was Dante. She made a mental note to run a check on him when she could, there was just something about him that she didn't like.

For a few hours Penelope listened to her team as they filled her in on what they would be doing today, she nodded her head yes in agreement and they all seemed very happy to accept her suggestions. After the meeting she stood up and grabbed her things and started out of the room but before she could get to the door she watched as Dante closed the door and turned to face her.

She swallowed hard and said, "excuse me" as she tried to pass, he said, "where are you going in such a hurry beautiful"?, she said, "I have a lot of work to get done today". He reached up and brushed away a strand of hair and said, "you are so beautiful, does your husband know just how lucky he is"?, she weakly smiled and said, "thank you and I'm the lucky one".

Dante crossed his arms and said, "ohhhh no sweet thing he's the lucky one because he gets to wrap his arms around you every night, he gets to make sweet sweet love to this amazing body of yours". She said, "Dant think that you should go to lunch", he backed her up against the table and leaned in and said, "and I think that you and I need to get to know each other better".

She leaned back trying to put as much space between the two of them as possible, feeling his body touching hers made her skin crawl, she said, "excuse me but I need to get by you". Dante leaned in and said, "you smell amazing", she opened her mouth to say something and that is when she heard someone clear their throat in the door.

She looked up to see a very angry Derek Morgan standing in the door, Derek swallowed hard before he said, "you have 3 seconds to get your hands off of my wife,  
that is if you want to keep them".


	7. Chapter 7

What Doesn't Kill US-Ch 7

Derek stalked closer to Penelope and said, "1, 2" and before he got to three Dante quickly stepped away from Penelope, Derek said, "smart move", Penelope wrapped her arms around Derek and kissed him gently on the lips. Derek said, "now if I were you I would get out of my sight before I beat your ass", Dante swallowed hard and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Derek cupped her face and said, "are you alright, did he hurt you"?, she said, "I I I'm alright, thank God you came by", he kissed her lips gently and said,  
"I thought I would surprise you and take you out to lunch and now I'm so glad I did". She smiled and said, "lunch sounds good handsome, lets go to my office so I can grab my things and then we can head out".

He nodded his head in agreement as he intertwined their fingers as they head up the hall toward her office, she goes in long enough to grab her purse and then they head toward the elevator. Once they step onto the elevator he says, "now what was that upstairs"?, she said, "that sugar shack was Dante and he is a member of my team and I have to admit that he gives me the heebie jeebies".

Derek made a mental note to keep a close eye on Dante, he put his finger under her chin and said, "are you sure that you're alright baby girl you're shaking",  
she said, "he just caught me off guard that's all". As they stepped off the elevator and headed toward their car she sighed happily knowing that for the next hour she would be away from Dante and that made a huge smile grace her lips.

Once they got into the car Derek said, "baby we need to talk", she said, "about what"?, he said, "about lastnight", she took a deep breath as he said, "lastnight was". She said, "a mistake", he said, "a mistake, is that what you think"?, she said, "it was all part of the cover, we are suppose to be a married couple and what do married couples do hotstuff they have sex".

As they pulled into the parking lot of the restuaraunt Derek said, "baby lastnight was amazing, well at least it was for me, I have dreamed about us being like that since the day I called you by the wrong name". He caressed her cheek and said, "you are so beautiful and I", she said, "please don't say it", he said, "I love you baby girl".

She reached up and wiped away a tear and said, "like a friend though right"?, he shook his head and said, "no baby not like a friend, when we made love lastnight that's what it was us making love not just us having sex". She said, "Derek I", he said, "who do you really feel about me"?, she smiled and said, "well that's easy I love you".

Derek said, "and what did lastnight mean to you"?, she said, "it meant everything to me, I have dreamed about lastnight for years and now to finally have you in my life I don't want to lose you". He rested his forehead against hers and said, "you aren't going to lose me sweetness, I'm in this for the long haul and you have to believe that".

Penelope gently brushed her lips against his and when Derek deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth she moaned and as they pulled apart she said, "I believe you hotstuff, I do". He said, "other than the Dante thing is anything happening"?, she said, "not so far, what about you"?, he said, "so far nothing but we are going to have to be careful".

She sighed and said, "I know hotstuff I know", he said, "we are going to have to do somethings that we don't want to do", she said, "like what"?, he said, "we are going to have to stage fights so that if the unsub is watching he will see it". She said, "I don't want to fight with you, the only thing I want is to take you someplace and do a repeat of lastnight".

Derek said, "I want that to buttttt since the unsub is only taking couples that are having a lot of trouble we are going to have to start having some fights at home". She nodded her head in agreement and said, "well since we have our first session today how about we have a little fight before we go inside that way our counselor will be able to see".

He kissed her lips and said, "I love you baby girl", she winked at him and said, "I love you to my hersheys kiss", he laughed and said, "how about we go and get some lunch". she said, "lead the way my love, lead the way", she then watched as Derek got out of the car and walked around and opened her door, as they walked toward the door to restuaraunt they intertwined their fingers causing both Derek and Penelope to sigh happily.


	8. Chapter 8

What Doesn't Kill Us-Ch 8

During lunch Derek had to be touching some part of Penelope, she winked at him as he slid his hand down her thigh under the table, they spent an enjoyable time together and Penelope said, "before we leave I need to use the restroom". He smiled and said, "hurry baby sweetness", she giggled as she turned and walked across to the bathroom.

Derek was sitting there remembering the amazing night that him and his baby girl had and he couldn't keep the smile off of his face, he had wanted her since the first day they met but one thing or another would always keep them apart. He took a sip of his tea and laughed to himself and thought that it was a case that finally brought them together.

He looked up when he felt someone standing beside him, he said, "may I help you"?, the woman said, "ohhhhhh yes you can", he looked at her and she said, "I've been watching you and yourrrrrrrr friend and I think that you can do sooooo much better than her". Derek opened his mouth to ask her to leave and she said, "I think that you and I should sneak out while that woman is gone".

Derek said, "I'm sorry but the woman that you are talking about is my wife", he held up his hand and said, "now why don't you get the hint and leave me alone and let me finish my meal in piece". She ran her hand up his arm and said, "I know that I can make you a lot happier than she ever could", she then pulled a piece of paper out of her purse and handed it to him and said, "call me, I'll be waiting".

Derek said, "I don't want this and I don't want to call you", Penelope walked back from the bathroom and when she got close enough she could see that Derek was talking to somebody. She stopped and listened as the woman said, "you need to drop the nerd and go with a real woman", she then looked and saw Penelope coming and snuck her number into his pocket and said, "later lover".

As she passed Penelope she turned her head and ignored her, she laughed and joined Derek at the table, she said, "who was your friend"?, he held up his hands and said, "I have no idea who that was, she came over here and wanted to give me her number and said that she could make me happier than you ever could", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "ohhhhh".

Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "I don't want her baby girl, I want you and only you", she smiled and said, "we need to head back to work", he winked at her as they stood up and headed toward the door. Once they were outside Derek said, "this evening we could fight about what happened here today", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "and what you walked in on when you came to surprise me at work", he nodded his head and said, "that sounds like a plan" as he opened her door and she sat down and closed the door.

About 30 minutes later Penelope looked up from her desk to see Dante standing at the door, she said, "can I help you"?, he said, "I think we need to talk", she said, "come in". He stepped inside and said, "I'm so sorry about how I acted earlier", she said, "thank you, I appreciate your apology and Dante if it happens again I will have no choice but to talk to our supervisor".

Dante nodded his head and said, "it won't happen again, I promise", she smiled as he turned and walked out into the hall and closed the door behind him, after she was sure he was gone she blew out a deep breath before looking back down at the work in front of her. Derek was talking to Charles when one of their bosses walked through the door.

Charles looked over at Derek and said, "that's the head honcho, he's really nice", Derek smiled and watched the monitor as their boss walked into his office and closed the door. Charles said, "wellllllll are you going to tell me"?, Derek said, "tell you what"?, he said, "how did it go surprising your wife for lunch today"?, he said, "mannnnnnn when I got there one of her staff had her pinned against a table trying to kiss her".

Charles said, "whatttttt, did you kill him"?, he laughed and said, "I wanted to", he said, "but you let cooler heads prevail huh"?, he said, "yeah something like that man". Derek looked down at his watch and said to himself, "hurry up 5:00, hurry up", as he sat there he couldn't help but think of his baby girl and how beautiful she looked in that body hugging outfit.

Luckily the rest of the day passed by quickly and soon Derek and Charles were saying their goodbyes as they headed toward their cars, once Derek was inside his car he smiled knowing that in a few minutes he would be seeing his baby girl again.


	9. Chapter 9

What Doesn't Kill Us-Ch 9

Derek got to the appointment first and was sitting alone in the waiting room when Penelope walked in, he felt his heart racing as he watched her walk closer to him. She sat down beside him and said, "sorr, traffic was a bear", he whispered, "it's alright baby", she said, "are you ready for our first fight"?, he took a deep breath and said, "it's a go when the secretary comes back in", she nodded her head in agreement as they sat there waiting for their opportunity to start the faux fight.

Penelope heard the clacking of heels and said, "oh I can't believe you Andy, are you seriously trying to deny that you were flirting with that hussy"?, he said,  
"calm down baby". She pushed his hand off of her lap and said, "don't you calm down baby me, I can't believe you", he said, "well it if wasn't so cold at home then I wouldn't have to flirt now would I"?, she crossed her legs and put her hands on her lap.

Derek said, "lastnight was the first time in weeks that you let me touch you", she said, "we don't have to bring that up do we"?, he said, "ohhhhhh yes we do to, are you going to deny it that lastnight was the first time you let me touch you"?, she said, "no I won't deny that but I had my reasons". He leaned forward and said, "and what was that reason"?, she opened her mouth to speak when the doctor stepped to the door and said, "Mr and Mrs Moran please come in".

They stood up and followed the doctor into his office, he held his hands out and said, "my name is Dr. Fred Chatworth and I will be your counselor", Derek and then Penelope shook hands as they made their way over to their seats. Fred said, "I couldn't help but hear your conversation in the waiting room", Penelope then covered her face with her hands and said, "I'm so sorry about that".

Fred said, "don't be, a lot of couples fight Mandy", she pulled a tissue out of her purse and said, "I just wish that we weren't two of them doctor", Fred put his hand on hers and said, "please call me Fred". She smiled and said, "thank you Fred". He then sat back in his seat and said, "alright Andy can you tell me what you think is the main reason that the two of you argue"?, he thought for a few seconds and said, "that's easy Mandy's jealous".

Penelope said, "jealous, jealous of what, your hussies", Fred said, "Mandy please let me hear what Andy has to say", Derek said, "I can't do anything or go anywhere that she isn't jealous, even if she's with me". He said, "like today at lunck", he said, "what happened today at lunch"?, he said, "we were getting ready to head back to work and she needed to use the restroom", Fred nodded his head as Derek continued talking.

He took a deep breath and said, "while she was gone this beautiful woman walked over and started talking to me telling me that the two of us should get together that she could make me happier that Mandy ever could". Fred said, "and how did that make you feel"?, he said, "I was flattered, I mean she was gorgeous and had a body that wouldn't quit and here she wanted me".

Fred said, "what did you say to this woman"?, he said, "I told her that I didn't want her that I was a married man", he said, "but the question here is did you want to go with this woman"?, he said, "part of me did, yes". He looked at Penelope and said, "and how did that make you feel Mandy"?, she said, "I sometimes wonder why we ever got married".

Penelope said, "it breaks my heart to watch him blatenly flirting with every woman he sees", Derek said, "well if I could get any from you at home I wouldn't have to now would I"?, Fred said, "alright let's take a few deep breaths here and calmmmmmmmm down". He looked at Mandy and said, "how long has it been since the two of you made love Mandy"?, she said, "lastnight Fred".

Derek said, "ask her how long before lastnight did we go, go ahead Fred ask her", he looked at her and said, "how long before lastnight had it been since the two of you made love"?, she said, "4 months". Fred said, "why so long Mandy"?, she said, "the way he is around other women I was afraid", he said, "afraid of what Mandy"?, she wiped her nose and said, "afraid that I would catch something from his hussies".

Derek said, "that's outrageous I've never cheated on you", she says, "fromt he way you acted earlier today how can I know for sure that you are being 100%  
faithful Andy"?, he said, "because I tell you I am". She laughed and said, "yeahhhhhhhh like you are honest with me alllll the time". He said, "what about you and what I saw when I came to surprise you today"?, she opened her mouth and Fred said, "what did you see when you went to surprise her at work"?, he said, "I see her pinned to a table and one of her workers is trying to kiss her".

Fred said, "what was happening Mandy"?, she said, "he he he just got carried away, it didn't mean anything", Derek said, "yeah right, it looked like he was going to screw you right there on the table". She stood up and said, "don't you talk to me like that", he stood up and said, "what are you going to do about it cry again"?, she raised her hand and slapped him across the face before storming out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter contains sexual content

What Doesn't Kill Us-Ch 10

Fred looked at Derek and said, "are you alright"?, he nodded his head yes as he stood up, he looked at the doctor and said, "maybe we should reschedule for some other time"?, Fred nodded his head yes and said, "how about we try again in a couple of days"?, Derek said, "that sounds good to me doctor". As Derek walked out of the office he smiled knowing that they just proved that Andy and Mandy are definitley having problems.

Penelope sat in her car wondering why she did that, she looked up when Derek opened the door and sat down beside her, she rubbed his cheek and said, "ohhhhh I'm so sorry handsome". He said, "don't be", she said, "I don't know what came over me I was just going with the flow and that seemed like the thing that I wa suppose to do".

Derek kissed the palm of her hand and said, "you did it baby girl, you proved that we wellllll Andy and Mandy are having problems so now we need to just be very careful but continue on with the fighting charade when we are home for a while". She said, "I can't believe that I hit this handsome face", she leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss and said, "does that feel better"?, he winked at her and said, "how about before we head home we make a stop first"?, she said, "what are you thinking"?, he said, "we need some alone time before we head back home".

She said, "where do you want to go"?, he said, "follow me", she giggled as she watched him hop out of the car and head over to his SUV, a few minutes later he was pulling her into his arms as he backed into a hotel room. Penelope looked up as he crashed his lips against hers, a few minutes later their clothes were all but an afterthought as they rolled around on the bed like a couple of horny teenagers.

Derek quickly lined himself up at her entrance and as he thrusted himself inside her, she wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist and moaned against his mouth as they moved as one. Penelope flopped them over and slowly sank down on Derek, his hands raised instantly up and started cupping her perfect breasts, she then threw her head back and moaned his name as he thrusted up inside her.

Derek then raised up and started kissing the valley between her breasts, she then put her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him down on the bed, he took a breath and said, "momma wants to take the lead for a while huh"?, she ground her hips against him and said, "just lay back and enjoy the ride hotstuff", he closed his eyes and moaned her name as she rode him hard and fast.

When Derek felt her starting to tighten up around him he flopped them over and pounded into her over and over, she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and screamed his name as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them both. Derek kissed her lips gently before rolling beside her on the bed, she rolled onto her side and ran her hand across his chest and said, "that was" Derek said, "freaking amazing is what that was".

Penelope kissed his chest and he said, "woman are you trying to kill me"?, she giggled and said, "never handsome, if I killed you whoever would I get to have hot passionate sex with". He rolled her up under him and said, "nobodyyyyyyyyy that's who", she caressed his cheek and said, "how often do I tell you that I love you"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "everyday it's implied".

She looked at her watch and said, "we have a few minutes before we have to head home and start fighting so howwwwww about we go take a shower"?, Derek said, "now that sounds like a good idea". Penelope jumped up and Derek said, "heyyyyyyyyy no fair", she shook her butt in his face and said, "ohhhhhhhhhh you snooze you loooseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee hotstuff".

He jumped up causing her to squeal, he said, "ohhhhh I'll show you who's snoozing", she ran into the bathroom and it didn't take long before he had her backed against the wall. He picked her up and said, "wrap your legs around me sweetness", she did what she was told and as she sank down on him they both moaned out in pleasure.

About 20 minutes later she collapses against his chest, he kisses the top of her head and said, "damn woman you are making it hard for your man", she laughed and said, "awwwwww poor hotstuff, am I to much for you"?, he said, "woman you are asking for it". She winked at him and said, "are you the man to give it to me again"?, he smirked as he carried her wet body back to the bed and tossed her down.

He quickly climbed between her legs and said, "ohhhhh I'm man enough alright" as he thrusted himself back inside her, about an hour later they are being watched via video camera as they both walk inside the house. Derek walks in behind Penelope and says, "what the hell was that Mandy"?, she said, "not now Andy, I'm sooo not in the mood".

He laughed and said, "well it isn't like you ever are now is it"?, she said, "if I were you I'd get use to my hand because it's going to be a cold day in hell before I let you touch me again". She then headed toward the stairs and when she got to the landing she turned and said, "ohhhh and in case there was any doubt at all you are sooooooo not sleeping with me in our room".

As she slammed the door Derek said, "that's fine with meeeeeee", the man that was watching laughed and said, "I don't have time for the two of you right now I have other candidates to deal with" as he got up and and headed out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

What Doesn't Kill Us-Ch 11

Penelope woke up and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower then after getting dressed headed downstairs for a cup of coffee, when she walked into the kitchen she smiled when Derek handed her a cup of coffee. She took it and said, "thank you", he said, "how did you sleep"?, she said, "I didn't, what about you"?, he said, "I didn't sleep either and I think that maybe we should talk"?, she nodded her head yes as they sat down at the table.

Derek opened his mouth to say something and that is when his eyes caught the headline on the tv, he said, "look baby", she turned around and said, "oh no, that poor couple". As they sat there they couldn't help but wonder how much longer it would be before Hotch or another memeber of their team would be in contact with them.

Derek reached under the table and intertwined their fingers and said, "may maybe our talk can wait", she looked at him and said, "yeah, yeah, that sounds like a good idea". Penelope then glanced up at the calender on the fridge and said, "ohhhh tonight is the block party", he said, "I had forgotten all about that baby girl, I'm glad that you saw that on the calender".

He took a sip of his coffee and then glanced at his watch and said, "well I gotta go, have a good day", he leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers and whispered, "please be careful". She winked at him and said, "you be careful to handsome and I'll see you tonight", he smiled as they walked out of the house hand in hand.

The day passed by quickly for them thankfully and soon they were both heading home, Derek got home before Penelope and quickly changed his clothes and was just heading down the stairs when she walked through the door. He said, "you look exhausted baby girl", she said, "it's been a longggggg day handsome but it is so good to know that I am off for the next couple of days".

She looked up at the clock on the wall and said, "ohhhh I better get changed really quick because I'm suppose to help Laura", he pulled her into his arms and whispered, "remember he could be here tonight so please be careful". She pulled back and said, "always" before turning around and running up the stairs, as he watched her butt sway back and forth memories of the night before came back to life.

A few minutes later they were heading up the street and were met by the Campers, Joseph said, "heyyyyy we were wondering where you two were"?, Penelope said, "traffic was a bear it being Friday and everything". Laura said, "the important thing is that the two of you are here now", she said, "now if you gentlemen will excuse us we have work to do".

Joseph said, "we'll get the grill started", Derek laughed as him and Joseph headed toward a huge set of grills, Joseph said, "so Andy how was your first few days of work"?, Derek said, "it's been great and my supervisor Charles he's amazing and he's showing me the ropes". Joseph said, "sounds like you are really starting to like it here", he nodded his head and said, "we are, we both are".

Laura grinned as they started getting things out of the fridgerators to carry outside to the picnic tables, Laura said, "are you alright"?, she smiled as she looked up and said, "why wouldn't I be"?, she said, "we heard you lastnight and I was just wanting to make sure that you are alright"?. She grinned at Laura and said, "I'm fine, I promise".

She looked around and said, "there are a lot of people here tonight", she said, "yeah there is even more than last time", Penelope looked up to see a woman heading toward Derek and Joseph. She said, "Laura who is that woman over there in the red, the one walking toward Andy and Joseph"?, she said, "ohhhh that's ohhhh shoot what was her name, ohhhhhh yeah Tamara, Tamara Barnes".

As Penelope watched Tamara practically gliding over toward her man she couldn't help but feel jealous, she took a deep breath and said to herself, "calm down Garcie, calm down". Laura glanced up and saw her put her hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "ohhhh lookie lookie it seems she's trying to stake her claim on your man".

Penelope said, "I don't think so", she grinned and said, "excuse me Laura, I'll be right back", Laura watched as Mandy quickly started making her way over toward their husbands. Derek shrugged Tamaras hand off his shoulder and said, "excuse me", she grabbed him and said, "where are you going handsome"?, Penelope said,  
"Andy can you help me for a minute please sweetie"?, Derek said, "sure baby".

Tamara bit down on her lip as she watched Andy heading over to his wife, she grinned and thought to herself, "now that is to much man for a woman like her, he needs a reallllllll woman". When Derek walked across the yard with his baby girl he whispered, "thank you", she said, "for what, for being jealous"?, he pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart he said, "I love you and only you baby girl", she winked at him and said, "just think we can use her as something else to fake fight over". He tapped the end of her nose and said, "that we can", as they both walked over to where Laura was uncovering the dishes, Laura said, "sorry about her,  
she's a divorcee and she's after anything in or out of pants".

Penelope glanced over her shoulder and noticed that Tamara was eyeing her man and she knew that Tamara Barnes was definitley somebody that she would need to keep her eyes on.


	12. Chapter 12

What Doesn't Kill Us-Ch 12

As the party continued Laura looked at Penelope and said, "did you hear about that poor couple that they found dead this morning"?, she nodded her head and said,  
"we heard about that before we went in for work". Laura said, "I knew that couple, she worked next door to me and he was a good friend of ours from our counseling days".

Penelope looked at Derek and then at Laura and said, "we're so sorry for your loss", she wiped away a tear and said, "thank you", Derek said, "do they have any idea who did it"?, she shook her head and said, "not that I know of but I hope they find this sick freak and make them pay". She then took a deep breath and said, "Andy could you be a sweetheart and take this sauce down to Joseph"?, he took the bowl and said, "sure Laura".

Penelope wrapped her arm around Laura for support, she then glanced over to see Tamara walking up to Derek, she then watched as Tamara reached up and put her hand on Dereks arm. She couldn't help but smile when Derek stepped away from Tamara, she then turned back to Laura and smiled and said, "everything smells so good".

Laura laughed and said, "ohhhhhh everything is yummy", Penelope said, "I bet I gain about 15 pounds tonight", Laura laughed and said, "me to, me to", a few minutes later they were joined by their husbands and unfortunately Tamara Barnes. She smiled and said, "I don't believe we've met", she held out her hands and said, "I'm Mandy, I'm Andy's wife".

She said, "it's nice to meet you my name is Tamara, Tamara Barnes", she said, "nice to meet you", she looked at Penelope and said, "your husband is an amazing man but I don't guess I have to tell you that"?, she shook her head and said, "no, no you don't, he's definitley one of a kind". Derek winked at her and said, "Andy Moran is a lucky man that's for sure".

Tamara took a deep breath and said, "everything looks so good", she then slid her hand over and touched Derek on the arm, he stepped over to where Penelope was and said, "it sure does". Penelope looked at her and thought, "woman when are you going to get the hint that he doesn't want you", Tamara smiled and said, "well if you will excuse me I'm going to go over and talk to Todd".

Penelope sighed happily when she watched her walk away, Joseph said, "I didn't think she was ever going to leave", causing everybody to laugh, Derek kissed his baby girl on the lips and said, "I love you". She wrapped her arm around his waist and said, "I love you to", it wasn't long after that till everybody was digging in to al that amazing food.

As the evening went on Derek could feel somebody staring at him and sure enough when he looked over his shoulder he saw Tamara looking at him, she licked her lips and winked causing him to feel veryyyyyyyy uncomfortable. He leaned in and kissed the side of Penelopes neck and said, "I wish she would stop staring at me goddess".

Penelope said, "well you are hot, ya can't blame her for looking but", he kissed her lips and said, "but nothing, you're the only woman I want or need", she winked at him before taking a sip of her punch. Tamara was definitley liking what she was seeing and it didn't matter to her if he was married or not, she wanted him and she would stop at nothing to get him.

Penelope and Derek had met several of their neighbors and had made plans for later in the week with a few including Laura and Joseph and soon it was time to start cleaning up. Penelope and Laura headed inside with their arms filled with goodies and Tamara knew that was her cue so she quickly made her way over to where Andy was standing.

Derek was alone working on closing the legs on a couple of tables when he felt someone whirl him around and before he could do anything he felt two lips on his and seconds later he heard a gasp. He turned around to see tears streaming down the face of the woman he had loved for years, Penelope couldn't believe what she was seeing when she came outside, it couldn't be, he wouldn't do that but sure enough Dereks lips were pressed against Tamaras.

She turned and ran toward the house with Derek hot on her heels


	13. Chapter 13

What Doesn't Kill Us-Ch 13

Penelope ran into the house and up the stairs but before she could get to the top Derek stopped her by pulling her into his arms, he said, "baby please", she pulled away and said, "don't talk to me, please just don't". He caressed her cheek and said, "but you have to believe me", she said, "believe what"?, he said,  
"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me".

She pulled away again and said, "I can't talk, not right now", he said, "please", she said, "I I I need to take a hot shower and go to bed", he said, "I'll go with you". She said, "noooooo, no you won't, not tonight", he said, "I love you", she wiped away a tear that was streaming down her cheek and said, "I need to get away from you for a while".

He sighed and said, "but", she said, "not buts, I just, I just can't look at you right now" she then pushed past him and ran into their room and when he heard her lock the door his heart sank. He sat down on the stairs and wondered what the hell just happened, everything was perfect, they were falling into a good place or so he thought.

Penelope ran into the bathroom and turned the water on she then headed back out and grabbed her night clothes before heading back to the bathroom, as she removed her clothes she wondered how things changed so fast. They were so happy, she loved him and he loved her or at least that's what he said but how could that be true if he was sucking face with Tamara.

Their unwanted guest was sitting behind his screens watching as he was getting everything he wanted, the couple he was watching was falling farther and farther apart and he loved it, he was loving every minute of it. He watched as a broken hearted Mandy slumped down the wall and pulled her legs up to her chest before wrapping her arms around herself and laying her head down on her knees.

He then watched as Andy sat on the stairs for a few minutes before getting up and going back downstairs to lock the doors and turn the lights off before making his way back up the stairs. He couldn't help but smile when he watched Andy check the knob on the door only to find it locked, he then laughed as the broken man then walked into the bedroom at the end of the hall and closed the door.

His attention then went to the bathroom where he saw a beautiful beautiful Mandy as she sat down in the tub, she was so amazing and he couldn't wait to save her from the life of pain and agony she had with Andy. He couldn't wait to feel her skin against his as they made love, he wanted to know what it was like thrusting in and out of that magnificent woman and from the looks of it he was going to get his chance very soon.

Derek stripped down to his boxers and climbed under the covers, he couldn't believe how much things had changed over the past 60 minutes, he loved Penelope and would never cheat on her, especially not with Tamara. He took a deep breath and said to himself, "focus on the case Morgan, you can make things right with your baby girl after it's over".

As he laid there he wondered what the team knew about the new couple and if they were any closer to learning how the unsub was, he yawned and closed his eyes and all he could think of while he drifted off to sleep was making things up to his baby girl. Penelope laid her head back on the back of the tub and closed her eyes as memories of their last interlude filled her mind.

She quickly shook her head and said to herself, "not now, right now you need to focus on this case Garcie", she sat there and thought about the things that her new friend Laura had told her about the poor couple. She took a deep breath and thought, "since I have plans with Laura tomorrow evening maybe I can ask her more questions about her friends and who knows she might be able to give me something that we can use.

She stayed in the water for a few more minutes before getting up and drying off, she then slid into her night shirt and let the water out of the tub before turning around and heading into her bedroom. As she threw the covers back the man that was watching felt himself getting extremely hard because he was able to see under her shirt.

After she laid down and covered up she rolled onto her side and humped up to Dereks pillow, she inhaled his aftershave that was on the pillow and smiled then a few seconds later she closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep. The man smiled as he ran his finger of her face on his screen and then he said, "soon Mandy, very very soon".


	14. Chapter 14

What Doesn't Kill Us-Ch 14

Penelope woke up early the next morning, she rubbed her eyes and decided that she would get up and get out of the house before she was bombarded with questions from Derek. She grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower, a few minutes later she walked into her bedroom and was surprised to see Derek sitting on her bed.

She said, "how did you get in here"?, he said, "I picked the lock", she said, "I need to get to work", he said, "today's Saturday sweetness, neither of us work today". She said, "well I have plans with Laura today so I", he said, "how about we go to the park and talk"?, she held up her hand and said, "not now", he reached out and grabbed her hand and said, "yes now".

She blew out a deep breath and finally after looking at his sad eyes for a few minutes agreed, he smiled as they headed out of the room, when they walked out the door he said, "it's a beautiful morning, is it okay if we walk"?, she shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head yes. He looked over at her once they were away from the house and his heart ached because he was causing her pain.

Penelope said, "it's really beautiful here", he said, "yeah it is but I have to admit that my view is better", she blew out a deep breath and said, "you wanted to talk, so talk". He said, "baby girl you have to believe me I didn't kiss Tamara, she kissed me", she looked up at him and said, "it didn't look like you were pushing her away Derek".

He stopped walking and pulled her into his arms and said, "Penelope I love you, I have loved you for years and I thought you believed that", she said, "I do,  
I did, ohhhhhhh I don't know what to think". He cupped her face in his hands and said, "I would never hurt you, not ever", when tears streamed down her cheek he brushed them away with his thumb.

She said, "we can't focus on this now, we have to focus on the case, I wonder if the team has any information about the newest couple"?, he said, "I was wondering the same thing". She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I'm going to talk to Laura today and see if she can shed any light on the case", Derek said, "why do you think she would"?, Penelope said, "she was friends with both of them from counseling".

Derek said, "Laura and Joseph seem so happy don't they, by just looking at them you couldn't tell that they went through counseling a few years ago", she looked at him and said, "they have troubles like every couple I guess, I mean look at us". Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you and would never ever hurt you".

She rested her forehead against his and said, "I know handsome, it's just seeing you kissing another woman hurt me", he closed his eyes and said, "I know and it broke my heart to see how hurt you were". She took a deep breath and said, "how about we go get some breakfast, I'm starving", he laughed and said, "if my baby girl wants breakfast, then breakfast it is".

Tamara watched as Andy and Mandy walked out of the park hand in hand, she took a deep breath and said, "it looks like they are going to be harder to break up than I first thought. She tapped her chin and grinned as a plan came to her mind, she overheard lastnight as Mandy and Laura made plans for this afternoon so all she had to do was wait for them to head out before making her move on Andy.

She grinned as she turned and headed back to her place to get ready, she glanced over her shoulder one final time and watched as the happy couple disappeared around the curve. Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "when this is over I was hoping that you would, that you would", she laughed and said, "you were hoping that I would what"?, he swallowed hard and said, "I was hoping that you would move in with me".

Penelope stopped dead in her tracks and said, "wh what"?, he pulled her into his arms and gently pressed his lips against hers and said, "I was being completely serious when I told you I loved you". She smiled and said, "and you want me to move in with you"?, he nodded his head and said, "I do but if you aren't ready for that yet then I", she cut his rambling off by crashing her lips against his.

When they pulled apart she happily said, "yes handsome, yes I'll move in with you", he smiled and said, "you won't regret it sweetness", she laughed as they started walking toward the diner. What they didn't know was that while they were heading into the diner a couple were getting ready to lose their lives a few miles from them.


	15. Chapter 15

What Doesn't Kill Us-Ch 15

Hotch looked up from his files when there was a knock at his door, he said, "come in", the door opened to reveal JJ and she said, "Hotch there's been another couple found". He said, "same MO as the others"?, she nodded her head and said, "yep, same as the others", he closed his file and said, "gather the team in the round table room in 5".

JJ nodded her head as she closed the door, he was hoping that things wouldn't come to this but since Derek and Penelope had gone undercover there had been two more couples murdered. He pulled out his cell and dialed Kevin and after a few rings he said, "Analyst Lynch", Hotch said, "Kevin I need you to look up all the information you can on the two newest couples that were found dead".

He said, "yes sir", Hotch said, "when you are finished please let us know, we will be on the jet", Kevin said, "I'll get started right now sir", after the call ended he blew out a deep breath and stood up. A few minutes later he walked into the round table room and motioned for JJ to go ahead with the briefing, she pulled up the pictures of the two couples as she readied to fill the team in.

Reid looked up and said, "any signs of rape"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "yes in both women", Dave said, "what about restraint marks"?, JJ pulled up a picture of the mens wrists and legs and Emily said, "it's like he made the husbands watch as he raped their wives". Hotch said, "he is definitley a sexual sadist", JJ said, "he's stepping up his game, this is 2 couples in 2 days".

Hotch looked at his team and said, "wheels up in 30", they all nodded their heads as they stood up and headed out of the room, Hotch took a deep breath as he headed to grab his go bag. After breakfast Derek and Penelope walked back home, he said, "have fun with Laura", she said, "and what are you going to do while I'm gone"?, he said, "wellllll I'm going to work out and then take a hot shower".

She said, "ohhhhhhhh I wish I could be in there with you", he swallowed hard and said, "just wait sweetness and we can take allllllll the showers you want",  
she winked at him and said, "promises promises" as she turned and headed out the door. He headed into the exercise room, he turned the music on and then put the boxing gloves on and started hitting the heavy bag.

Jordan watched as Penelope headed across the lawn whistling as she went, she then stood silently as Penelope and Laura got into Lauras car and pulled out of the driveway. She looked down at her watch and realized that she would have about 90 minutes to make everything happen, lastnight she easedropped as Laura and Penelope had made plans to go shopping at the bargain store a few miles away and she knew that she would have plenty of time to get inside the house and get Derek in the position she needed him in before Penelope got back.

She stepped up on the porch and tried the knob and said, "ahhhhhhh" as she found it locked, she then walked around to the back door and smiled when she found it unlocked. She slipped inside and headed in the direction of where the music was coming from, she stood back and watched as a shirtless Derek took off his gloves and started lifting weights.

She bit down on her bottom lip as she watched his muscles flex as he lifted the weights over his head, ohhhhh how she longed to feel that body and if things went the way they were suppose to she would do just that. She stood there watching him for almost half an hour, it was like he was her drug and she needed to get her fix.

She stepped back when he walked over and turned the music off, he wiped his face with the towel and said, "shower time Morgan", she stepped back into their big laundry room and hid as he walked by. He stopped and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and downed half of it before heading up the stairs, she stood in his kitchen until she heard the shower start running.

She then headed up the stairs and walked into their bedroom, she looked on the dresser and saw his bottle of water, she smiled as she pulled a vial out of her pocket and made her way over to the dresser. She loosened the lid on his water and poured the contents of the vial into the water, she then put the lid back on and shook the bottle a few times before sitting it back down on the dresser.

When Jordan heard the water shut off she ran into the room across the hall, she stood where she could see Derek but he couldn't see her, he was the perfect specimen of manhood and she couldn't wait to pull him and Mandy apart. She was all smiles as he picked up the water and downed what was left in the bottle, he stretched a little and glanced down at his watch and said, "ohhhh it's time for the game".

He laid down on the bed and turned the tv on and got comfortable on the bed as the game started, Jordan looked down at her watch and smiled and whispered, "it won't be long, it won't be long". Derek laid there watching the game for almost 30 minutes before he started getting sleepy, he yawned and then put the remote over on the bedside table.

A few minutes later he was sound asleep, she walked over and stood over him smiling, she said, "you deserve to be with a beautiful woman like me, not with that cow of a woman you're with now". She was looking out the curtained window when she saw Laura and Penelope pulling into the driveway, she quickly removed her clothes and ran out into the hall and threw her top in the middle of the staircase.

She then headed closer to the bedroom and laid her shorts down, she stepped into the bedroom and threw her bra on the dresser, she then pulled the comforter out from under Derek causing him to start to rouse out. She looked out the window and smiled as she saw Mandy heading across the yard, she then quickly straddled his waist and pulled the comforter up over the bottom part of her body so Mandy couldn't see she still had panties on.

She leaned over and said, "party time" as she started peppering kisses to the side of his neck


	16. Chapter 16

In the last chapter I called Tamara Jordan, I am so sorry for the mistake

What Doesn't Kill Us-Ch 16

Hotch and the rest of the team were going over the information that Kevin had been able to dig up on the two new couples when Reid said, "it looks like the only thing they have in common is their counseling". Emily said, "could the unsub be the counselor"?, Dave said, "it does seem like it is", Reid said, "maybe somebody is making it look like the counselor".

JJ said, "sounds like we need to get Kevin to check the counselors back cases and see how many of them resulted in divorces", Hotch said, "maybe our unsub is one of the ex husbands that blames him for their divorce". He pulled out his cell and dialed Kevins number, after a few rings he filled the tech in on all of the information he needed.

Penelope was all smiles as she stepped up on the porch, she had bought a sexy nightie and she couldn't wait for her hotstuff to see it, she pulled out her keys and stepped inside. Tamara started gyrating her hips and moaning, "ohhhhh yes, ohhh don't stop", she headed for the stairs, she stopped when she saw an article of clothing on the stairs.

She then headed up the hall and saw more clothes, she stepped up to the door and peered in and her heart broke as she saw Derek and Jordan having sex, Jordan had her back to the door and a huge smile on her face as she heard something drop in the hall. Penelope stood there listening and watching as Jordan put her hands on Dereks chest and said, "ohhhh my god, ohhhhhhh yessssss".

Tamara had her hands placed so that Penelope couldn't tell that Derek was asleep, seconds later Jordan collapsed against his chest and she grinned when Derek wrapped his arms around her. Penelope wiped away the tears and turned and ran down the stairs, Jordan kissed Derek on the lips and said, "nice job lover, I do believe that she bought it".

She got up and slipped on one of Dereks shirts and made her way downstairs, she walked into the kitchen and got a bottle of water, she gasped and squealed when she felt a hand on her arm. Penelope whirled her around and said, "what are you doing in my house"?, she said, "you you you weren't suppose to be back yet", she said, "YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ME, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE"?, she said, "I was, we were".

She slapped Jordan across the face and said, "grab your things you slut and get out of my house", she said, "excuse me, what did you just call me"?, she leaned forward and said, "I THINK YOU HEARD ME SLUT, GRAB YOUR THINGS AND GET YOUR SKANKY ASS OUT OF MY HOUSE". Tamara opened her mouth and Penelope slapped her again and said, "I mean it Tamara, get out".

She rubbed her cheek as she headed up the stairs, she stopped at the top of the stairs and smiled and said, "nice job Tamara, veryyyyyy nice", she walked into the bedroom and pulled the shirt off and quickly put her clothes back on. She leaned over and crashed her lips down against his and said, "I can't wait to do that for real".

She shook Derek a few times and when she saw him starting to wake up she practically ran out of the room, when she got to the end of the stairs Penelope was waiting. Tamara said, "if you're waiting for me to say I'm sorry it isn't going to happen, I saw him, I wanted him and he wanted me", Penelope said, "you had better get your ass out of my house and NOWWWWW".

Derek heard the screaming and jumped up out of bed and made his way toward the stairs, Tamara saw him and ran out of the house closing the door behind her, she looked through the window and watched as Derek walked wobbily to the bottom of the stairs. She was all smiles as she watched him try to put his arms around her and she pushed him away.

Derek said, "I've missed you sweetness", she looked at the hickey on his neck and said, "you make me sick", he said, "what are you talking about"?, she said,  
"don't worry about your little tramp she's gone". Derek said, "my little what"?, she looked at him and said, "don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about".

Derek threw up his hands and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about", she said, "you have a hickey on your neck", he rubbed it and said, "that must have come from our interlude yesterday". She said, "ohhhhhhhh no it didn't, it came from your little slut", he tried again to hold her and she slapped him hard across the face and said, "I saw you Derek".

He said, "you saw me doing what"?, she leaned forward and said, "I saw you screwing Tamara", he said, "baby gir", she slapped him and said, "you lost the right to call me that, TO CALL ME ANYTHING WHEN I CAUGHT YOU SCREWING TAMARA". Derek grabbed her arm and she said, "don't touch me", he said, "I didn't cheat on your, I love you".

She laughed and said, tell that to the next fool", before she turned and ran out of the house with him right behind her


	17. Chapter 17

What Doesn't Kill Us-Ch 17

Derek ran out on the porch and pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers, she pushed and struggled but finally responded to the kiss, Derek deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. When they pulled apart she said, "I", Derek said, "please tell me that you believe me"?, she wiped her eyes and said, "I can't, I know what I saw"

He then watched heartbrokenly as she ran up the street toward the park, he took a deep breath and said, "maybe she just needs some time", he walked into the house and closed the door. He headed upstairs and quickly put clothes on hoping that Penelope would be home soon, he looked down a few minutes later when his cell started ringing.

He looked down and read the text, he then grabbed his keys and headed out the door, the man on the other end of the screen laughed as he jumped up and grabbed his keys and said, "it's time beautiful, it's time". Penelope was walking and thinking, how could he do that, how could he cheat on her and with Jordan of all people".

She looked up and saw a bench, she walked over and sat down and put her face in her hands and let the tears fall, she took a deep breath and said, "I thought he loved me, I thought he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me". She thought back to the look on his face when she slapped him, it was utter shock, he had no idea what she was talking about.

She wiped her eyes and said, "talk this through Garcie", she went step by step from the time she walked into the house until she ran away from Derek, she could see herself walking into the house. She started up the stairs and found clothes that weren't hers on the stairs, she made her way closer and found more clothes and then she heard moans from Tamara.

She said, "then I saw her moving and she put her hands on his chest", she said, "I saw and heard her not Derek", she said, "his eyes were glassey, they were glassey like he'd taken something to sleep but he knew I would be back soon so he wouldn't do that". She thought back to what he said he was going to do", she took a deep breath and said, "he was going to exercise and then take a hot shower".

The more she thought the more it was making sense, Derek, her hotstuff had been drugged, he hadn't cheated on her, she stood up and wiped her eyes and said, "I have to tell him, I have to make this right" as she ran back toward her house. Derek pulled up at a diner across town and got out and went inside, he smiled when he saw his team sitting in the corner.

He walked over and sat down beside JJ and said, "what do we know"?, Reid said, "the unsub is one of your marriage counselors patients", Dave said, "Kevin did his research and came up with a list of 5 names and 2 of them are now dead and 2 are remarried and happily living in other parts of the country". Derek said,  
"what about the 5th one"?, JJ said, "his name is Dante".

Derek said, "wait, Dante as in"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "yes the Dante that works with Garcia", Emily said, "wait, where is PG"?, he ran his hand over his face and said, "she thinks I cheated on her. Reid looked at Derek and said, "are you feeling alright"?, he said, "I'm just real sleepy", he looked at his eyes and said, "your eyes are glassey, did you take something"?, he shook his head and said, "no, why"?, he said, "well your eyes are glassey, your gait was off when you walked in and your respirations are like 20".

Dave said, "if you didn't take anything what happened"?, he said, "Penelope accused me of cheating on her with one of our neighbors Tamara Barnes ", Emily said, "do you think that she could have done it"?, he nodded his head and said, "I have no doubt that she would stop at nothing to break me and Penelope, I mean to break me and Mandy up".

Hotch said, "Reid I want you to take Derek to the hospital and get him checked out", he said, "I'm fine, right now we need to find Garcia", Hotch stood up and said, "that wasn't a request Morgan". JJ said, "don't worry we'll find her", he stood up and said, "it won't take long to get checked out and then pretty boy and me will meet up with you at the address that I'm sure Lynch gave you for the unsub".

Penelope felt like somebody was following her, she swallowed hard as she started running faster, she was looking over her shoulder when she hit something or someone and she hit them hard. She looked up and said, "I'm sor", she said, "Dante, what are you doing here"?, he said, "it's time Mandy"?, she said, "time,  
time for what"?, he pulled a needle out of his pocket and jammed it into her neck".

She struggled in his arms and said, "time for you to be where you belong, with me", she said, "don't do th th this" and then everything went black", he kissed the side of her neck as he picked her up and carried her toward his car at the corner.


	18. Chapter 18

What Doesn't Kill Us-Ch 18

A few minutes later Reid and Derek walked into the hospital and after flashing their badges and giving the doctor a little explanation about what happened and what they needed they were sitting in a small cubicle waiting on the results. Reid looked at Derek and said, "don't worry the results shouldn't be much longer Morgan and then we can go help find Garcia".

Penelope opened her eyes and found herself tied to a bed in her underwear, she looked around and saw that she was in a a bedroom, she tugged at the ropes but was unable to get free. She closed her eyes and said, "please find me Derek, please find me", she heard someone coming so she closed her eyes and pretended to be unconscious.

Derek looked up when the doctor walked into the room, she sat down and said, "you were drugged with a mixture of what is commonly called the date rape drug and a mild tranquilizer". Reid said, "that explains it", Derek said, "that explains what"?, the doctor said, "that explains the memory loss", Reid said, "you said that you didn't remember anything after drinking the rest of that bottle of water and laying down right"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "right".

The doctor said, "my bets on that water being laced with the drugs", Derek said, "will there be any long acting affects"?, she said, "none other than the memory loss". Derek said, "thank you doctor", she smiled and said, "you are welcome", Reid said, "yes thank you", before they got up and headed toward the hospital entrance.

As soon as they got outside Derek called Hotch and said, "give us that address", Hotch said, "what did the doctor say"?, Derek said, "it was a mixture of the date rape drug and a mild tranq". Hotch said, "any long lasting side effects"?, Derek said, "no, well other than the memory loss", Hotch gave them the address and then ended the call.

Dante walked into the room and said, "I know you're not asleep beautiful", she opened her eyes and said, "why Dante, why"?, he ran his finger up her leg to her thigh and said, "because I just had to have you". She struggled against the ropes and said, "you can let me go and I promise that I won't tell anybody", he sat down beside her and said, "now now Mandy you know I can't do that".

He reached up and wiped the tears away and said, "since you are going to be here with me I guess I can tell you that Andy didn't cheat on you", she said, "I know, wait how did you know that"?, he said, "I watched everything on video from here". She said, "please Dante, please let me go", he slid his finger up her creamy stomach and skimmed it over her breast and said, "noooooooooo now stop asking".

Feeling him touch her was making her skin crawl, she said, "wh wh what are you going to do to me"?, he sighed happily and said, "we're going to be together very soon". She said, "what do you mean together"?, he snapped the clasp on the front of her bra and said, "we're getting ready to make love Mandy", she shook her head and started screaming, "HELPPPPPPP ME, PLEASEEEEEEEE SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEEE".

Dante laughed and said, "scream all you want Mandy, nobody is going to help you, nobody knows that I am the one that is killing all of those couples", he took a deep breath as he leaned down and swirled his tongue around her nipple. He said, "ohhhhhhh so responsive, I love that", she struggled and tried to pull away but he slapped her hard across the face and said, "stop fighting this".

Dante put his fingers in the waistband of her panties and started pulling them down and she said, "why did you kill the other couples"?, he stopped and put his hands in his lap and said, "that's easy, that crazy doctor took my wife away from me". She said, "took her away how"?, Dante said, "wellllll he convinced her that I was cheating on her".

Penelope said, "were you cheating"?, he laughed and said, "of course I was", Dante removed the other bra cup from her breast and leaned down and took the nipple into his mouth. She closed her eyes and said, "please hurry Derek, please find me please find me", Dante released her nipple with a pop and said, "I can't wait till you are moaning my name instead of your husbands".

Derek and Reid arrived outside and quietly made their way toward the team, when they reached them Hotch said, "Morgan, I want you, Dave and Em to go around to the back door and make entry that way and the rest of us will go in from the front". Derek nodded his head and his, Dave and Em made their way around to the back door.

Penelope started struggling and Dante reached over on the table and grabbed a knife and said, "if you don't stop fighting me I'm going to make this even more painful than it needs to be". He then put his fingers in the waistband of her panties and pulled them over her hips, he smiled as he stood there looking down on her naked body.

He forced her legs open and started crawling on the bed with her, Penelope was giving up hope of being found when she heard, "FBI FREEZEEEEEE", he grabbed the knife and said, "drop your guns or she dies". Derek said, "you don't want to hurt her", he said, "I don't want to but I won't let you have her, she deserves better than you".

Hotch took a step closer and he raised the knife to where it hovered over Penelope, he said, "one more step and she's a goner", Derek looked at his terrified baby girl and said, "I love you". She said, "I I I love you to", Dante looked off for a second and when he looked back he saw the team moving closer so he said,  
"don't say you weren't warned" as he stabbed Penelope in the stomach several times before the sound of gunfire filled the room.


	19. Chapter 19

What Doesn't Kill Us-Ch 19

Dante moaned as his body landed on top of Penelopes, Derek quickly pushed him off and checked for a pulse, he said, "WERE ARE THOSE MEDICSSS", he put his hand on her stomach and said, "hold on baby, please hold on". Her eyes fluttered open for a second and he said, "I love you" before her eyes closed again, he looked up at Reid and said, "please save her pretty boy".

Reid quickly checked her out and said, "she has several stab wounds", he pointed to a couple and said, "these don't worry me to much but these two right here these are where most of the blood is coming from". Derek said, "what can we do"?, he said, "just keep pressure on it until the medics get here", he nodded his head as he looked down at the pale face of his goddess.

Hotch and Dave pulled Dantes dead body out of the room so that they could focus on Penelope, Dave said, "I think I'll look around and see what I can find", JJ and Emily quickly followed Dave. Hotch walked over and said, "how's she doing Reid"?, he looked up and said, "she's losing a lot of blood, I'm afraid that at least one swipe might have nicked her liver but until they get her to the hospital I can't be positive".  
Reid said, "she's a fighter Morgan and she loves you, don't give up on her", he looked down and said, "I will never give up on her, never", Dave walked into the room and said, "Aaron you need to check this out", Hotch stepped from the room and was amazed when he walked up the hall, in another room was a wall filled with computer screens".

JJ said, "that sick bastard has been watching these people for months", Hotch looked up and said, "this is the house that Morgan and Garcia were living in but my question is how was he able to get a hold of the doctors patient files"?, Emily said, "maybe he remotely did it via computer", Dave said, "how's Garcia doing Aaron"?, he shook his head and said, "not good I'm afraid".

Emily said, "she's strong", he nodded his head and said, "that she is, I just hope that she's strong enough to get through this", JJ said, "how's Morgan"?, he shook his head and said, "he's devastated, he's blaming himself for this". JJ said, "how, this isn't his fault, this is Dantes fault", Dave said, "I think he's blaming himself because they fought and that fight took her away from him and into the line of danger".

Derek said, "baby if you can hear me please open those beautiful eyes", he watched as they weakly fluttered open, he said, "that's my girl", she squeezed his hand and he said, "I love you, please don't give up on me". She opened her mouth and he said, "don't talk baby girl, save your strength", she coughed causing blood to gush out of her mouth.

Derek said, "what's happening Reid"?, he said, "I'm almost positive that she's popped a clot", Derek said, "WHERE ARE THOSE MEDICSSSSSS"?, seconds later they heard sirens in the distance. Derek said, "hang in there baby, please don't give up on me", she closed her eyes and said, "ne neeeeverrrrr", he said, "when you get better I'm going to marry you for real".

She smiled and said, "p p p prom promise"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I promise", she coughed again as the medics ran into the room, both him and and Reid stepped back so that the medics had room to work. Derek looked at Reid and said, "she's really pale Reid", he nodded his head and said, "she's lost a lot of blood but once they get her to the hospital they can give her blood".

Derek watched helplessly as they worked to stabilize her so that they could transport her to the hospital, she weakly opened her eyes when one of the medics talked to her. She opened her mouth to speak and her monitors started going crazy, the medic said, "we need to get her out of here nowwwwwww", before they could raise the gurney Dereks heart dropped when he heard one of the medics say, "she's crashinggggggggg".


	20. Chapter 20

What Doesn't Kill Us-Ch 20

Derek ran his hand over his head as he watched as they shocked the love of his life 4 times before they were able to get her back, the medic looked up and said,  
"we need to go nowww". Derek said, "she's my fiancee, can I ride with her"?, he nodded his head yes and said, "but we have to go now", Derek looked at Reid and he said, "I'll follow you".

The rest of the team came into the room in time to see the medics taking Penelope out, Reid looked at Hotch and said, "I'm going to follow the ambulance", he looked at JJ and Emily and said, "you two go with Reid and Dave and I will join you as soon as this scene is under control". Emily quickly kissed her husband on the lips before they ran out of the room.

Derek held the still hand of his baby girl all the way to the hospital, he would squeeze it and tell her how much he loved her, when they roared into the ER area the doors were yanked open and he jumped out. He watched as Penelope was wheeled past him with a team of doctors and nurses working on her, he ran in right behind them not wanting to miss any updates.

He followed them into a room and watched as the doctors ordered X-rays, bloodwork with typing and crossmatching as they worked to stabilize her, one of the doctors walked over to him and he said, "how's she doing"?, the doctor said, "she's losing a lot of blood and we need to get her to surgery right now and see how much damage was done by the knife.

Derek said, "wh what are her chances"?, the doctor said, "right now not very good but we need to see how much damage was done first and then I might be able to give you better odds". He nodded his head as he wiped away the tears that were streaming down his cheek, he said, "can I tell her I love her before you take her away"?, the doctor nodded her head and said, "yes but please hurry".

Derek walked over to her bedside and leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I love you baby girl, pleaseeeeeee don't give up, please fight to come back to me". The doctor said, "we need to go", he stepped back and watched as they wheeled her out of the room, he followed them as far as he could before he was stopped by the nurses.

One nurse, she was an older nurse she said, "I promise that when they tell us something about Ms. Garcia that I will come and tell you", he said, "I can't lose her, I just can't". The nurse said, "come with me and I'll take you out to your friends", Derek dropped his head and followed the nurse and when they stepped out into the waiting room he saw the rest of his family sitting there waiting of news on their friend.

JJ said, "how's Garcie"?, he shook his head and said, "not good, they just took her for surgery to see how much damage was done", JJ wrapped her arms around him and said, "she's going to be alright". Derek said, "I can't lose her Jayje", she rocked him back and forth and said, "you won't, you won't", he wiped his eyes and said, "when she gets better we're going to get married for real".

Emily smiled and said, "she'll fight with everything she has in her to come back to you", he sighed and said, "I hope so Em", he sat down and laid his head back against the wall and said, "why didn't I tell her how I truly felt before"?, Reid said, "she knows now and that's the important thing". Derek said, "what about Jordan, has anybody found her"?, Emily said, "as a matter of fact she's cooling her heals in jail right now".

Derek smiled and said, "that's where she belongs", Emily said, "she's going to do some serious time to", Derek said, "it won't be enough for everything she's done and everything she could cost me and baby girl". They looked up to see Hotch and Dave walking over, Hotch said, "any news on Garcia"?, Emily said, "she's in surgery right now, other than that there's been no change".

Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "kitten loves you", he looked up at Dave and said, "and I love her", Dave said, "I called your mom and she's on her way". Dave wrapped his arms around Derek and said, "just don't give up on her", he shook his head and said, "I'll never give up, never", he put his head in his hands as he said a silent prayer for his baby girl.


	21. Chapter 21

This chapter contains sexual content

What Doesn't Kill Us-Ch 21

Tamara looked up and said, "where's my lawyer, I want my lawyer", the office walked over and said, "you need to be quiet, your lawyer has been called and should be here soon". She said, "I don't even know what I've been arrested for", the office said, "they told you when you were arrested", she said, "they said because I drugged a federal agent and something about stalking but that can't be true, he isn't a federal agent".

The officer laughed and said, "he is a member of the FBI, the BAU to be exact", she said, "but but", he said, "you better sit your butt down and wait quietly for your lawyer". She sat back down and covered her face with her hands and said, "it can't be, it can't be", she laid back against the wall and said, "I can't believe this is happening" as the tears streamed down her face.

As she sat there she remembered how she got into all this trouble, she pulled her legs up under her and wrapped her arms around them, she sighed as she laid her head down on her knees. She couldn't believe how things had changed over the past few days, she was so happy about moving here but now she wishes she had never heard of this place.

Flashback: Tamara was sitting in the bar at a table when a handsome man walked over and said, "can I buy you a drink beautiful"?, she looked up and said, "sure thing handsome". He motioned for the waitress to bring her whatever she wanted and she smiled as she ordered her favorite drink, he sat down and held out his hand and said, "the names Dante".

She shook hands with him and said, "Tamara, Tamara Barnes", he brought her hand to his lips and said, "nice to meet you", she said, "so are you married"?, he took a sip of his drink and said, "no mam, what about you"?, she sighed and said, "nope, free as a bird". Dante reached over and said, "what would you say if I said that I wanted to get to know you better"?, she giggled as she put her cup to her lips and said, "I would think that you want a fast screw in either the bathroom or your car".

He took a deep breath and said, "that's a great idea buttttt first how about a dance"?, he held out his hand and she happily slid her hand in his and led her to the center of the dancefloor. When they got onto the dancefloor he pulled her into his arms and pulled her close and she didn't know what come over her it was like she was putty in his hands.

He ran his hand up and down her back and whispered, "so beautiful, you are so beautiful Tamara", she closed her eyes and said, "and might I say you are mighty handsome yourself". He then cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart she said, "let's get out of here".

She smiled as he intertwined their fingers and led her toward the backroom, she said, "where are we going"?, he smiled at her and said, "ohhhhhhhh somewhere where we can be alone". Once they stepped inside the room he backed her up against the wall and crashed his lips against hers, his hands went roaming all over her body.

Dante slid his hand up her thigh and smiled against her neck as he felt the moist crotch of her panties, he took her panties into his hand and with one rip they were laying on the floor. He then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and slid them down over his hips, she licked her lips as she looked down and smiled, Dante said, "see anything you like"?, she nodded her head yes and gasped in surprise when he picked her up.

He backed her against the wall and they both moaned in pleasure as he thrusted himself inside her, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pounded in and out of her. With each thrust it was like he was trying to possess her, he said, "who do you belong to"?, she raked her nails up and down his back as she kissed the side of his neck and said, "you, you Dante, you".

He smiled and said, "that's right Tamara and don't you forget it", she threw her head back and moaned his name and said, "harder, deeper", he withdrew almost completely from her and she said, "no, please don't stop". He grabbed her by the face and said, "what would you do for me"?, she leaned forward and said, "anything Dante, anything".

He pounded into her over and over until a few long minutes later he moaned her name as he exploded inside her, he collapsed against her and kissed the side of her neck and said, "I'll be in touch". She said, "wh what"?, he said, "you said that you would do anything for me so trust me when I say that I will be in touch again realllllll soon".

As she watched him walk out of the room she had no idea just how much trouble he was getting ready to bring into her life


	22. Chapter 22

What Doesn't Kill Us-Ch 22

Derek paced back and forth across the waiting room for hours, Reid looked up at his friend and said, "why don't we go outside and get some fresh air"?, he said,  
"I need to be here in case they come with news about Penelope". JJ said, "I promise that if anybody comes out and tells us anything", Hotch looked up and saw a nurse walking over.

Derek turned around when the nurse said, "Ms. Garcia is still in surgery, it seems there was more damage done than what was initally thought", Derek said, "do they have any idea how much longer the surgery will take"?, she shook her head and said, "I'm sorry but no but I promise that when she's out of surgery I will come over and let you know".

Hotch smiled at the nurse and said, "thank you", she smiled and said, "you're very welcome" before she turned around and headed back over toward the huge nurses station. Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "I need some coffee", Reid, JJ and Emily got up and headed out of the hospital with him, Hotch took a deep breath and said, "he feels responsible for this".

Dave nodded his head and said, "yeah he does but he shouldn't, this isn't his fault this is Dantes fault", Hotch said, "and we can't leave Tamara out, she had her part to play in this to". Dave said, "that she did, that she did", Hotch said, "right now we need to focus on Garcia and then when she is out of the woods,  
then we will focus on making Tamara pay for what she's done", he nodded his head in agreement as he walked over and sat down beside Hotch.

Derek put his cup to his lips and took a sip of his coffee and JJ said, "don't worry Morgan she's going to be fine", he blew out a deep breath and said, "this is all my fault Jayje, the woman I love with all my heart is laying in there fighting for her life because of me". Reid said, "that isn't true Derek, she's in there fighting for her life because of Dante, he's the one that stabbed her, not you".

Derek said, "I'm the one that she was mad at when she stormed away from me", Emily said, "she was angry about something she saw and that was because of Tamara not you". He took a deep breath and said, "when she wakes up I'm going to spend the rest of my life showing her how much I love her", JJ said, "and don't forget about the wedding".

Derek grinned and said, "just as soon as she's strong enough I'm going to make her Mrs. Derek Morgan", Emily laughed and said, "shes been in love with you for years". Derek said, "I just wish that I would have had the courage to tell her sooner", Reid said, "well the important thing is that you both know how the other feels now", he nodded his head in agreement.

Hotch and Dave were sitting and talking when Hotchs cell started ringing, he took it off his belt and said, "it's Kevin", he said, "yes Kevin", Kevin said, "sir I was checking into Tamara Barnes cell records like you asked and I found something very interesting". Hotch said, "what did you find"?, he said, "Tamara has called the unsubs number several times".

Hotch said, "when did the calls start"?, Kevin hit a few keys and said, "the same day that Morgan and Penelope moved there sir", Hotch said, "so they were in on this together, he wanted Penelope and she wanted Derek". Kevin said, "and to sir there was a deposit of $100,000.00 dollars into another account from Dantes account earlier today".

Hotch said, "where is the account"?, he said, "the Cayman Islands sir", he grinned and said, "thank you Kevin", he said, "you are very welcome sir", after the call ended Dave said, "what did Lynch find"?, Hotch said, "several times since the day Derek and Penelope went undercover Tamaras cell called Dantes", he said, "so they were in on it together"?, he nodded his head and said, "it seems so".

Hotch said, "he also found a large transaction from Dantes account this morning", Dave said, "how large"?, Hotch said, "$100,000.00 dollars and it's in an account in the Cayman Islands". Dave opened his mouth to speak when they looked over and saw the nurse walking over, she said, "Ms. Garcia is out of surgery and the doctor will be here to talk to you soon".

Hotch smlied and sia,d "thank you", after the nurse turned around and walked away Hotch called Dereks cell and after a few rings he heard, "any news on baby girl Hotch"?, he said, "she's out of surgery and the doctor will be out to talk to us soon". Derek said, "we'll be right there" after the call ended he said, "after we find out about Penelope we'll fill the rest of the team in on what Kevin found", Dave nodded his head in agreement as they sat their waiting for the rest of the team to show up.


	23. Chapter 23

What Doesn't Kill Us-Ch 23

Derek practically ran into the waiting room and said, "have they told you anything"?, Dave said, "not yet, we are expecting the doctor anytime", he sat down and ran his hand over his head hoping that his baby girl was going to be alright. Hotch looked up to see the doctor walking over, he stood up and they all walked over to see what the doctor was going to say.

The doctor said, "why don't you all follow me into the conference room", she turned around and led them up the hall, Derek shook his head and said to himself,  
"this can't be good, this can't be good". As the team followed the doctor into the room she motioned for them to sit down, she laid Penelopes chart down on the table and sat down.

When everybody was sitting Derek said, "how is Penelope"?, the doctor said, "the damage was a lot worse that I first thought", Derek said, "what does that mean exactly"?, the doctor said, "well for starters we had to remove her spleen which in itself isn't that bad". Reid said, "what is the rest of the damage"?, the doctor said, "I saw scarring from a gunshot is that correct"?, Hotch said, "yes she was shot several years ago".

The doctor said, "the knife knicked some of the scar tissue and that was causing her to lose a lot of blood", Derek said, "is she alright"?, the doctor took a deep breath and said, "I won't lie to you, we lost her twice during surgery but we were able to get her back". Reid said, "how long was she deprived of oxygen doctor"?, she said, "the first time 2 minutes and the second time almost 4".

Reid said, "what about other damage to her abdomen"?, she said, "the blade did it's damage that's for sure, it's like he knew where to cut to cause the most damage". Emily said, "is there anything we can do"?, the doctor said, "are any of you the same blood type as Ms. Garcia"?, Reid and Dave in unison said, "I am mam".

Derek wiped a tear away and said, "what are her chances"?, the doctor said, "right now she is on the ventillator to help her breathe", Reid said, "what aren't you telling us"?, the doctor said, "there is a 50/50 chance that she will be able to have children". Derek looked up and said, "that doesn't matter, we can always adopt, the only thing that we need is for baby girl to get better".

The doctor nodded her head in agreement and said, "I agree agent Morgan but she is in for a long road to recovery", Derek said, "but she will recover right"?,  
she sighed and said, "right now her chances are about 60/40". JJ said, "when can we see her"?, the doctor said, "right now she's in recovery and she will be there for the next few hours".

Derek said, "I want to stay with her, is that alright"?, she said, "of course, I can have a cot or recliners brought in so you can stay with her", as she stood up she looked at Reid and Dave and said, "if you two will follow me I will take you to the blood bank". Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "I called your mom she'll be here soon".

Derek nodded his head and whispered, "thanks Rossi", JJ walked over and wrapped her arms around Derek and said, "she's going to be alright Derek, she will, she loves you and will do everything she has to do to come back to you". He swallowed hard and said, "I wish I could revive that sick bastard and kill him all over again".

Hotch said, "I need to tell you what Kevin found out while you were out", he looked at Derek and said, "Kevin found where Tamara had called Dantes cell several times since you and Penelope started working undercover". He said, "they were in on this together"?, Hotch said, "yes and he was also able to find where Dante sent a lot of money to an account in the Cayman Islands".

Derek said, "a lot of money, how much is a lot of money"?, he said, "over $100,000.00", Derek slammed his hand on the table and said, "THEY WERE IN ON THIS,  
I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THEY WERE IN ON THIS TOGETHER". JJ said, "I think we should pay a little visit to Tamara", Derek looked at her and said, "just as soon as my baby girl is out of danger I'm going to go see her myself", they all nodded their heads in agreement as they sat down beside their friend.


	24. Chapter 24

What Doesn't Kill Us-Ch 24

A few hours later Derek looked up when he heard the nurse walking over, he stood up and said, "is there any change"?, she sadly shook her head and said, "nothing yet but if you are ready I can take you over and let you see her"?, Derek said, "yes, thank you". She looked at the rest of the team and said, "I'm afraid that for now only 2 can go".

Hotch said, "Reid you go with Morgan and the rest of us will wait", he nodded his head and followed Derek and the nurse up the hall, when they stopped outside her door the nurse looked at them and said, "now I want to prepare you for what you're going to see once you get in there". Derek swallowed hard as the nurse said, "she is hooked up to the ventillator, the heart and blood pressure monitors and IV's are all around her".

Derek took a deep breath as the nurse pushed the door open and said, "go on in", he looked at Reid before stepping through the door, his heart broke when he looked down at his angel, his baby girl, his goddess as she laid there fighting for her life in front of him. Derek reached down and gently put her hand in his and said, "I love you".

Reid walked over and put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "she loves you to", he then looked down at Penelope and said, "we're all here Garcia and we love you and need you to fight to come back to us". He reached up and wiped away a tear that was streaming down his cheek and said, "Henry needs you and misses you to, you are after all his fairy godmother".

Penelope didn't know what was happening to her, all of a sudden it was like she was floating, she looked and saw Derek and Reid standing beside her and said,  
"hotstuff what's happening"?, she reached out and tried to touch him and her hand went right through his. She said, "Reid please tell me what's going on why can't I touch Derek, am I dead".

Derek said, "I can't wait till you get better so we can get married, I'm not waiting till you get out of the hospital either, just as soon as the doctor says you're strong enough I'm making you Mrs. Derek Morgan". Penelope smiled and said, "promises promises my love", she then felt herself floating over her body and when she saw herself laying there hooked up to all of those machines she said, "what happened, what am I doing here"?, it was a few seconds later when her feet touched the floor and she heard a famaliar voice".

She looked around and said, "mom, mom is that you"?, she reached out and wrapped her arms around her mom and said, "ohhhhhh mom I have missed you so much", it was then that Maria said, "and your father and I have missed you to honey". Penelope said, "am I, am I"?, Maria put her hand in Penelopes and said, "no sweetie you aren't dead, it isn't your time yet".

Penelope said, "not that I'm not glad to see you but what's happening"?, Maria said, "you were stabbed honey and there was a lot of damage done and right now you are fighting to survive". She said, "momma I'm scared", she gently squeezed her daughters hand and said, "don't be honey we are here with you, always have been, always will be".

She sighed and said, "where's daddy"?, she smiled and said, "he's right behind you", she turned to see her father standing there with his arms open, she said,  
"daddyyyyyy" as she threw her arms around him. He kissed the top of her head and said, "there there princess, daddy's here", she smiled and said, "I've missed you both so much".

Miguel said, "we know honey, we know", Penelope said, "I don't know what to do daddy", he said, "that's easy baby, you fight, you fight to come back to the people that love you". She smiled and said, "daddy I love them so much", he caressed her cheek and said, "I know and they love you just as much, especially my future son in law Derek".

She looked at Derek and said, "I've loved him since the first day I met him daddy", Miguel laughed and said, "he's been in love with you since then to", she smiled and said, "I don't know what I would do without him". Maria said, "and he doesn't know what he would do without you either", Penelope said, "what does the future hold for us momma"?, she said, "love, joy, happiness and beautiful beautiful grandbabies".

Penelope said, "momma are you sure"?, she touched Penelopes face and said, "I'm positive, you are going to have several beautiful children and they are going to mean the world to you just like you mean to your father and me". Miguel kissed Penelope one final time and said, "we need to go", she said, "no can't you stay just a little while longer"?, he said, "I wish we could baby but don't worry we are always with you".

She hugged her parents one final time and then watched as they disappeared, she then started feeling funny and she started floating again, the last thing she saw before going back into her body was the worried face of her soon to be husband. Derek brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "come back to me goddess, please come back to me" and a huge smile graced his lips as she squeezed his hand.


	25. Chapter 25

What Doesn't Kill Us-Ch 25

Derek said, "baby, come on baby open those beautiful eyes and look at me", Reid said, "what's wrong"?, Derek said, "go get the doctor pretty boy she just squeezed my hand". Reid smiled as he ran out of the room to come back about a minute later with a doctor, she said, "Ms. Garcia can you hear me, if you can squeezed his hand again".

She looked at Derek and he said, "she squeezed it again, she squeezed it again", he looked up at the doctor and said, "that's a good sign, right"?, she nodded her head and said, "it's a very good sign". The doctor looked up at her machines and said, "everything seems to be trying to stabilize", Derek brought Penelopes hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "that's my girl, keep fighting sweetness".

Dave looked at Hotch and said, "how about you and me head over and talk to Tamara before it's time for me to go pick Fran up at the airport"?, he took a deep breath and said, "I think that's a great idea". Hotch kissed his wife and filled her and JJ in on where they were going and as the the duo headed toward the elevator Emily looked at JJ and said, "I hope they are able to get something out of her", Emily sighed sadly and said, "me to Jayje, me to".

Derek watched as Penelopes chest went up and down and up and down, he said, "remember my promise goddess, just as soon as the doctor says that it's okay you and me are getting hitched". The doctor smiled and said, "I'm hoping that once she wakes up that he strength will come back rather quickly but she will definitely have to take it easy for a while".

Derek said, "ohhhh don't you worry about that, I will make sure that she takes it easy", Reid said, "earlier you said that her chances of having a baby weren't good, do you think than could change"?, she looked at him and said, "when she's stronger and healed up we can do more tests but right now her chances of getting pregnant are about 50-50".

As he watched his baby girl he glanced up and said, "if we can't have them the old fashioned way then we can adopt and we will adopt as many babies as my baby girl wants". The doctor smiled at him and said, "Ms. Garcia is lucky to have a man like you in her life", he shook his head and said, "noooooo I'm the lucky one to have an amazing woman like her in mine".  
Tamara looked up to see two men walking up to her and sat down at the table with her and Hotch said, "I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is SSA David Rossi", she said, "SSA"?, he said, "we're with the FBI". She said, "so you're friends with Andy"?, Dave said, "his name isn't Andy it's SSA Derek Morgan and Mandy's real name is Penelope Garcia and she is our TA".

Tamara said, "your what"?, Hotch said, "our tech analyst", Dave said, "so she's FBI to and I hope you realize just how much trouble you're in", she blew out a deep breath and said, "none of this is my fault". Dave sat back and crossed his arms over his chest and said, "and why are we suppose to believe you"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "because I'm telling you the truth".

Hotch said, "and what is your version on the truth"?, she spent the next few minutes filling them in on how she had met Dante, Dave said, "okay so why don't you tell us what led to you helping Dante"?, she tapped her fingers on the table and then said, "he forced me to". Hotch said, "forced you how"?, she said, "he was holding my daughter Alexis and said he was going to hurt her if I didn't do what he said".

Dave said, "was your daughter returned after you did your part"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, she was dropped off at in the middle of town in a place with a lot of people so that one of them would help her". Hotch said, "how old is your daughter"?, Tamara wiped her eyes and said, "she's only 5 years old agent Hotchner, what was I suppose to do, was I suppose to let him kill my daughter of help him"?, Dave said, "you could have told the police and they could have helped you".

She said, "he was watching me", Hotch said, "how do you know that"?, she said, "why don't you just ask Dante"?, Dave said, "we would but unfortunately he's not around for us to ask". She swallowed hard and said, "you mean he's he's dead"?, he nodded his head and said, "I'm afraid so, he stabbed our TA Penelope and was shot dead a few hours ago".

She covered her mouth with her hands and said, "what's going to happen to me now"?, Dave said, "that depends", she said, "depends on what"?, Hotch said, "on weather or not you are willing to help us". Tamara said, "I'll do anything you want me to do just please don't take me away from my daughter", Dave said, "if you are willing to cooperate we will do what we can to help you".

Tamara held out her hand and after shaking hands with both me she said, "you have a deal gentlemen", Hotch said, "alright now let's start from the top and see what we can do". Tamara nodded her head in agreement as she started telling them of everything from the time she first met Dante up until they arrived to see her a few minutes earlier.

Derek was alone with Penelope while Reid went to fill JJ and Emily in on what was happening, he felt Penelope squeeze his hand and he looked up to see her big bright eyes staring at him, he stood up and kissed her forehead and said, "welcome back baby girl, welcome back".


	26. Chapter 26

What Doesn't Kill Us-Ch 26

Penelope looked up at Derek and held on to his hand for dear life, he said, "I'm here goddess, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere", he then pushed the nurse button to let them know that his baby girl was awake. When the doctor walked in she quickly checked Penelopes machines as she talked to her patient, she said,  
"Ms. Garcia if you can understand me blink your eyes 3 times for yes and 2 for no, okay"?, she quickly blinked her eyes 3 times.

The doctor said, "are you in any pain"?, she again blinked 3 times", the doctor said, "would you like me to give you something to help with the pain"?, she then blinked 2 times". The doctor said, "I can give you something to help with the pain that won't put you to sleep", she blinked 3 times and the doctor smiled and said, "are you having any trouble breathing"?, she blinked 2 times".

Derek watched and listened as the doctor said, "how about we get you off that ventillator, would you like that"?, she quickly blinked 3 times", the doctor said,  
"alright let's get you unhooked". Derek stepped back and watched as the doctor removed the tube from Penelopes throat, when Penelope started coughing she said,  
"okay, Ms. Garcia your throat is going to be sore for a few days so don't talk alot", she nodded her head yes in agreement.

Derek stepped forward and said, "can I get you anything"?, she patted the bed beside her and he smiled as he sat down and wrapped his arm around her, the doctor said, "are you hungry"?, she nodded her head yes. Derek watched as the doctor wrote in Penelopes chart and then looked at them and said, "I'll order you a tray with soft food, at least for today so that your throat can tolerate it".

Derek pulled his cell off his belt and sent a text to Reid and then kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "you scared me baby girl, I thought that I had lost you". She looked up at him and scratchily said, "never handsome", he brushed his lips gently against hers and said, "I love you so much", she smiled and whispered, "I love you to".

Penelope looked up at the door when she heard a gentle tapping, she smiled when Reid stuck his head inside and said, "are you up for visitors"?, she nodded her head and whispered, "please come in, please come in". Reid, JJ and Emily walked inside and over to the bed, Derek said, "where's Hotch and Rossi"?, Emily said,  
"they were going to see Tamara and then go to the airport and pick up Fran".

Derek filled with rage at the mention of Tamaras name but the rage subsided when Penelope gently squeezed his hand, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you". She caressed his cheek and hoarsely said, "you aren't getting away from me that easily handsome", she tried to move in bed and winced in pain.

Derek said, "are you alright, do I need to get the doctor"?, she shook her head no and laid her head back against the pillow as the pain slowly left, JJ said,  
"I know that you aren't suppose to talk but it is so good to see you Garcie". She smiled at her friends and said, "it's good to see you to", Derek said, "baby girl why don't you get some rest and when your tray gets here I'll wake you up", she winked at him before closing her eyes.

Emily, JJ and Derek headed across the room and he said, "why did they go see Tamara"?, Emily said, "they wanted to find out why she helped Dante", he took a deep breath and said, "did they find anything out"?, JJ said, "we don't know yet they haven't called". Derek looked up in time to see his mom and the rest of the team walking into the room.

Fran wrapped her arms around her son and said, "how's she doing baby boy"?, he said, "she's doing better, she's really sore and in a lot of pain but the doctor is saying that she should make a full recovery". She could tell that there was something else bothering her son but she knew that right now wasn't the right time to push so she decided to wait until later to try again.

Hotch motioned for everybody to step outside, Fran said, "you go ahead, I'll stay with Penelope", Derek kissed his mom on the cheek and said, "thanks momma" as he turned and followed Hotch out of the room. Derek said, "what were you able to find out"?, Dave said, "we found out that Tamara was forced into helping Dante with his plan".

Derek crossed his arms over his chest and said, "forced, how was she forced"?, he stood there listening in disbelief as Hotch and Dave filled him in on what Tamara had told them earlier at the jail. Derek what's going to happen now"?, Hotch said, "the information she gave us with what we found at Dantes place was able to save several more couples that were in his sights".

Derek glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping Penelope and said, "she still needs to pay for what she did", Dave said, "don't worry she'll still be paying for her crimes and that's a promise. Hotch nodded his head in agreememt as he put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "the main thing you need to focus on right now is that woman sleeping in the other room, she's still here with you".

He smiled and said, "speaking of baby girl, I was hoping that you could all help me with a few things", Emily said, "name it", he grinned and said, "I was hoping that you could help me surprise Penelope with a wedding"?, they were all smiles as Derek started filling them in on his ideas.


	27. Chapter 27

What Doesn't Kill Us-Ch 27

The next few days flew by as the team worked on the wedding plans while Derek stayed by his baby girls side keeping her company, Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "hotstuff"?, he looked down and said, "yes baby"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "why did she do it"?, he said, "why did who do what"?, she took a deep breath and said, "why did Tamara do this to us"?, he intertwined their fingers and took a deep breath as he readied to fill her in.

Penelope listened as Derek said, "according to what she told Hotch and Rossi their first meeting was at a bar and one thing led to another and they ended up in a back room having sex". Derek said, "the day that we moved into the house he went to her again and asked for her help and when she said no he took her daughter and forced her into doing everything".

Penelope said, "he took her daughter, I didn't know she had a daughter", Derek said, "she has a 5 year old", Penelope covered her face and said, "that poor little baby, bless her heart, what will become of her now"?, he said, "I don't know baby, I don't know". Penelope said, "she's going to go away for a long time isn't she"?, he nodded his head and said, "Hotch says that she will be in prison for at least 10 years and that's with her helping us".

Penelope gently laid her head on chest and said, "my heart breaks when I think of that poor little girl but at least Tamara had family, right"?, he shook his head and said, "no baby, she doesn't have anybody left, her brother and parents died so it was just her and the baby". She said, "ohhhh hotstuff there has to be something that we can do, there just has to be".

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "what do you think we can do"?, she said, "well maybe we could well", he said, "baby what are you trying to say"?, she said, "wellllllll maybe you and I could keep her". Derek said, "after everything she did you would still help her"?, she nodded her head and said, "she was just doing what she had to do to save her daughter".

He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "you are an amazing person", she sighed and said, "I'm definitley a lucky woman that's for sure". He rested his forehead against hers and said, "I'm the lucky one here goddess" as he felt her relax in his arms, he said, "I'll talk to Hotch and see what we can do".

She smiled and said, "thank you hotstuff", he winked at her and said, "now you rest because you remember what the doctor said about rest", she said, "yes yes I remember". She laid her head back on her pillow and said, "I love you hotstuff", he kissed her lips gently and said, "and I love you baby girl, more and more everyyyyyday", she giggled as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Derek stood up and walked over to the door and grinned when he practically ran into Hotch, he said, "hey man I was just getting ready to call you", Hotch said,  
"is something wrong"?, he motioned for Hotch to step out into the hall. He leaned forward and said, "baby girl wants to know if there is anyway that we can get temporary custody of Tamaras daughter"?, he said, "we can petition the court for temporary placement in your home, if you're sure that's what you want"?, he glanced over his shoulder and smiled and then looked at Hotch and said, "we're sure".

Hotch said, "I just talked to the doctor and the ceremony is scheduled for noon and then after we get the marriage certificate we can start the process and if everything goes the way we want you two should have custody of Alexis by the end of the week". Hotch said, "there is one thing that might hinder this process though".

Derek said, "what's that"?, he said, "Tamara", Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "since sweetness is sleeping why don't we go and talk to her and see if she will agree". Hotch nodded his head yes in agreement as they headed toward the elevator at the end of the hall, once they stepped inside and the doors closed he took a deep breath hoping that their visit with Tamara went well.

Tamara ran her hand over her head and said, "I'm so sorry baby but mommy messed up really bad this time", she wiped the tears away that were streaming down her face when the door opened. She looked up to see Derek and Hotch standing there, they walked over and sat down at the table with her and she said, "Andy I mean Derek I'm so sorry you have to believe me".

He looked at her and said, "we do Tamara, we believe you and we want to help you", she said, "help me, help me how"?, he said, "Penelope and I would like to ask the court for us to get temporary custody of Alexis". She said, "wh wh what"?, he said, "we know that you are going to go to jail for quite some time and that you don't have anybody to take care of her and we would love to take her and keep her".

She said, "re really, even after everything I did"?, he said, "we know that you only did it to save your child", she looked at Hotch when he said, "if you agree with this we need to get your signature on this paper" as he pulled it out of his briefcase and put it on the table in front of her. She swallowed hard and bit down on her lip but knew that she really didn't have any other choice so she picked up the pen and nervously signed her name on the bottom of the page.

She then laid the pen down and said, "please take care of her, take good care of my baby" as the tears streamed down her face, the last thing she heard as she was led from the room was "we will Tamara, we will"


	28. Chapter 28

What Doesn't Kill Us-Ch 28

When Penelope opened her eyes a couple of hours later she smiled when she saw the room was decorated, JJ said, "hello sunshine", she said, "Jayje what's all of the decorations for"?, she said, "it's for your wedding silly girl". She sat up in the bed and said, "MY WHAT"?, she said, "your wedding Garcie", she said, "I can't get married today, I don't have a dress and I'm stuck in this bed and".

JJ said, "easy Garcie, the wedding is a surprise, do you remember when you were dying in Dereks arms and he said when the doctor said that you were able enough he was going to make you his wife"?, she smiled and said, "I do". She said, "today is that day and your ceremony starts in a few minutes". She said, "but look at me".

Derek walked into the room and said, "you look amazing baby", she smiled and said, "thank you sweetness butttttttt you are a little biased in that area", he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "you are my beautiful bride to be and I don't care if you were wrapped in a sheet or a curtain you would still be the most beautiful woman in the world".

JJ said, "awwwwww how sweet", Derek said, "well I've always had a way with the ladies", Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "later you are sooooo getting spanked for that". The doctor walked into the room and said, "that is still weeks away Ms. Garcia, no sex for at least 4 weeks", she said, "5 weeks, seriously you want me to wait 5 weeks before I have sex with my chocolate puff of a husband"?, the doctor laughed and said, "I'm afraid so, we want you to completely heal don't we"?, Derek said, "yes we do".

He looked down at Penelope and said, "the time will fly by before you know it goddess", she took a deep breath and said, "I hope so handsome", he winked at her as the rest of the team started making their way inside. Dave smiled and said, "are you ready to marry this man"?, she laughed and said, "I've never been more ready to do anything in my life".

Fran walked over and kissed her son on the cheek and then hugged Penelope and said, "I have been waiting a long time for my baby boy to get married and today he's finally marrying the woman he has been in love with for years". She wiped a tear away and said, "thank you Fran, you and the girls have been so amazing and I love you all so much".

Fran grinned and said, "we love you to honey", Desiree and Sarah grinned as they hugged their soon to be sister in law before stepping aside when the minister stepped into the room. Hotch shook hands with him and said, "thanks for coming on such short notice sir", he grinned and said, "any time Aaron, I was getting ready to go on vacation and your invitation was irrestible".

Emily laughed and said, "irrestible, why"?, he said, "I wasn't about to miss the woman that finally tamed THE DEREK MORGAN", Derek said, "heyyyyyyy I am not that bad Tony". He laughed and said, "tell it to somebody that hasn't known you for years buddy boy", Penelope said, "is there anything I need to know about my little husband to be"?, Tony opened his mouth and Derek quickly said, "nopeeeeee not a thing goddess, not a thing".

Tony grinned and said, "are we ready to start the ceremony"?, Derek looked at Penelope and then at him and said, "we are", he smiled as he moved into his place and said, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join in the bonds of holy matrimony, Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia", he looked around the room and said, "who gives this woman to this man"? Dave stepped forward and said, "her family and I do" before stepped back beside his wife.

Tony looked at Derek and Penelope and said, "marriage is the joining together of two hearts and two lives as they begin their journey together through life", he looked at JJ and Reid and asked for the rings. He looked at Derek and said, "put this ring on Penelopes finger and recite your vows to your bride", Derek took the ring into his hand and slipped it onto Penelopes finger and took a deep breath.

He smiled at her and said, "baby girl, you are the light of my life, you are the other part of my heart and today you become my wife and the woman that I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with". She reached up and wiped away the tear that slid down her cheek as Tony said, "Penelope I need you to put this ring on Dereks finger and recite your vows to him".

She took the ring into her hand and slid it on his finger and said, "Derek, you are the most amazing man I have ever known, you are the light of my life and you are the sole owner of my heart and I can't wait to grow old with you as we watch our family grow". Tony said, "if there is anyone here that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace".

After a few seconds he said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife", he grinned at Derek and said, "Derek you may now kiss your bride". Derek leaned down and cupped her face in his hands and said, "I love you baby girl" before pressing his lips gently against hers, when they pulled apart Tony said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr and Mrs. Derek Morgan", the small room was filled with the sound of hands clapping as Derek claimed his wifes lips with his in another gentle kiss.


	29. Chapter 29

What Doesn't Kill Us-Ch 29

Penelope looked up to see Fran and the girls pushing a couple of carts into the room and on one was a wedding cake, she said, "ohhhhh Fran it's beautiful", she said, "I didn't have a lot of time to get it ready". Derek said, "it's so beautiful momma", Dave kissed his wife on the lips and said, "you did a great job my love".

They pushed the cart over and handed the newlyweds the knife and as they slid the knife through the cake JJ and Emily snapped picture after picture, Derek put a piece of cake into the saucer and they both picked up a bite and put it gently into the others mouth. Derek then leaned down and kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you" as they pulled apart.

The doctor stepped forward and said, "congratulations you two", Penelope smiled and said, "thank you so much", Fran stepped forward and said, "we have cake and food, please stay and tell the nurses and doctors they are more than welcome to celebrate with us". She laughed as Reid handed her a cup of punch and a piece of cake.

As the party continued Hotch walked out into the hall when his cell started ringing, he recognized the number and said, "hello", he smiled and said, "yes sir,  
I'll tell them". He stood there and said, "and when does this start"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes sir", he said, "thank you again for everything you've done to help us with this matter".

After the call ended he headed back inside and walked over to Emily and kissed the side of her neck, she said, "where did you go"?, he said, "important call that I had to take". She turned around and said, "does that mean what I think it means"?, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips and said, "indeed it does sweetheart, indeed it does".

JJ smiled as she looked down at the smile on her friends faces, they had been through a lot on this case and it was about time that they finally got some much deserved happiness. Sarah and Desiree handed the newlyweds a plate and Sarah said, "congrats baby brother and welcome to the family Penelope", Derek kissed her on the cheek and said, "thanks big sis and you to twirp".

Desiree said, "heyyyyyyyy are you gonna call me that forever"?, he hugged her tight and said, "yeahhhhhhh probably", Desi wrapped her arms around her brother and said, "you look happy Derek, so very very happy". He kissed the top of her head and said, "I've never been this happy before, Penelope is my life and I don't know what I would have done without her".

Penelope intertwined their fingers and said, "I'm here handsome and I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me", he grinned and said, "sooooo Mrs. Morgan what is the first thing you want to do when you get home"?, she sighed happily and said, "cuddle with my husband on our couch and maybe watch a movie or two or you know a dozen" causing everybody to laugh.

Dave walked over to Hotch and said, "I saw you head out earlier, is everything alright"?, he nodded his head yes as he took a sip of punch and said, "everything is great and in a little while they are going to get better". Dave smiled and said, "does that mean what I hope it means"?, he said, "yep and they should be here with her in a few minutes".

Dave said, "where is she going to stay until Penelope gets out of the hospital"?, Hotch said, "she's going to stay with us until then", he said, "I'm glad that we were able to get Tamara to agree to this". Hotch said, "me to Dave but she was between a rock and a hard place", he looked over at Derek and Penelope and said, "have you told them yet"?, he said, "nope, thought I would let it be a surprise", Dave grinned and said, "you're a sneaky man, I love it" as they both took another drink of their punch.

About an hour later Penelope looked up when she heard a knock at the door, she smiled when she saw a little girl standing at the door holding hands with who she assumed was a social worker. They stepped inside and the woman said, "my name is Sharla Newcomb and this is Alexis Barnes", Penelope waved at the little girl and said, "hi sweetie".

Alexis smiled at her and whispered, "hiiiii" as she hung to Sharlas side, Derek said, "are either of you hungry, we have food and cake"?, the little girls eyes light up and she said, "is it chocolate"?, Penelope said, "definitley, would you like some"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes please". Derek quickly got the little girl a piece of cake.

She was up in the bed beside Penelope talking when he turned around, Derek handed the cake over and said, "here you go baby girl", the little girl gently humped up to Penelope as she started eating her cake.


	30. Chapter 30

What Doesn't Kill Us-Ch 30

Sharla smiled as she watched the little girl talking with Penelope, she looked at Hotch and said, "she seems to be adjusting nicely to them", Hotch said, "thank you for bringing her here". Sharla took a deep breath and said, "you are very welcome", he said, "how did her visit go with Tamara"?, Sharla said, "it went very nicely, they were able to talk and Tamara was able to make Alexis see that even though she wouldn't be able to see her that she would always love her".

Hotch said, "and for a child that young that's a good thing", she nodded her head and said, "definitley", she then handed Hotch a packet full of information about the child and said, "my card is inside so tell Mr and Mrs Morgan if they need anything to please call me". Hotch nodded his head and said, "thank you again Sharla and I will tell them".

When she got to the door she smiled and waved at Alexis as she walked out the door, Alexis looked up at Penelope and said, "I saw my momma", Penelope put a big strand of her hair behind her ear and said, "you did"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "uh huh, she telled me to stay wif you till her gets home". Penelope smiled and said, "are you okay with staying with us"?, she looked up at Derek and smiled and said, "uh huhhhhh".

Derek said, "when we get home you can meet Jack and Henry", she said, "who dat"?, he smiled and said, "Jack is Hotch and Emilys son and he's 6 years old and then Henry is is JJ and Reids son and he's the same age as you, he's 5". She smiled and said, "weally"?, Penelope laughed and said, "yes really", she said, "dat sounds wike fun".

Derek said, "how about when we get you back home we go shopping and you can pick out whateverrrrrr you want for your room"?, her eyes got big and she said, "yayyyy me wikey dat". Penelope giggled and said, "we want you to feel safe and at home with us", she yawned and nodded her head yes as she laid her head down on her chest.

JJ said, "awwww bless her little heart, she's had a long day", Fran said, "she's been through so much for her to be so young", Derek nodded his head and said,  
"she sure has momma but we are going to try to make sure that she is safe and happy". Penelope smiled down at the little girl and said, "she will definitley be loved, we will make sure of that".

Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "that we will baby girl, that we will", Sarah said, "just look at that hair, it reminds me of Desi when she was 5 years old". Fran grinned and said, "it sure does", Desi shook her head and said, "can we not talk about my hair pleaseeeeeeeeee, today let's just focus on Derek and his 2 baby girls"?, Dave smiled at her and said, "good idea Des" as they all took a sip of their punch.

Hotch handed Penelope the papers that Sharla had left and said, "her card is in there to in case you need anything", she opened it and started reading everything she could about Alexis. Penelope smiled and said, "she's highly intelligent, she scored very high on the tests", Reid looked down at the papers and said, "wow those are some great scores for her age".

Derek said, "is she allergic to anything"?, Penelope scanned her medical papers and said, "nothing so far", Derek gently rubbed the little girls hair and said, "I hope that she'll grow to love us". Fran put her hand on her sons shoulder and said, "she will honey, she will", Derek sighed happily as he watched his wife as she gently covered Alexis up with the sheet.

The team stayed and talked with the happy couple while Alexis slept and when she woke up she smiled at Penelope and said, "me was sweepy", Penelope hugged the little girl and said, "did you have a good nap"?, she rubbed her eyes and said, "uh huh but me need to potty". Emily said, "come on sweetie auntie Em will take you".

Alexis looked at Penelope before letting Emily help her out of the bed, when she came back a few minutes later Hotch said, "how about pizza for dinner"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "wif pepperoniiiiiiii"?, he picked her up and said, "of course with pepperoni, that's my favorite". She giggled and said, "mine toooooooo".

Hotch said, "tell Penelope and Derek goodnight and I promise that we will bring you back tomorrow", Derek said, "if you want you can call us before you go to bed". She hugged them both and said, "goodnighttttttttt", Derek sat down on the bed beside Penelope and wrapped his arm around her and said, "goodnight baby girl,  
we will see you in the morning".

They watched as she waved as she disappeared out into the hall with the rest of the team


	31. Chapter 31

What Doesn't Kill Us-Ch 31

When Penelope woke up the next morning she sighed happily as she felt her husband lean over and kiss the side of her neck, she said, "well good morning to you to handsome". He intertwined their fingers and said, "how did you sleep"?, she said, "amazinglyyyyyy well, what about you"?, he said, "I slepy quite well myself gorgeous".

Penelope said, "what time is it"?, he said, "welllll it's going on 10 and Alexis should be here with Hotch and Em any time", she gently rolled over so that she was facing him and said, "do you think I'm crazy for wanting to take care of Alexis"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "no mam I don't, your big, kind,  
loving heart is one of the things that made me fall in love with you".

Penelope rested her head on his chest and said, "marrying you was the best thing I ever did", he snuggled closer and said, "and the best is yet to come my very beautiful baby girl". She sighed happily and said, "that it is" and they laid cuddled up until they heard Alexis giggling from the door, Derek said, "well hello princess".

Alexis waved and said, "hiiiiiiiii", Penelope said, "did you have fun with Hotch and Em lastnight"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huhhhhh", Emily smiled and said, "ohhhhh she had a blast, we played with dollies and colored and watched movies, we had a great time". Hotch said, "we ran into your doctor in the hall and it seems that you might be getting discharged today".

Penelope said, "really, that's great and then we can head back home", Alexis looked at them and said, "where's home"?, Derek lifted the little girl up onto the bed and said, "it's in Virginia". She said, "can mommy find me when she gets out"?, Penelope said, "yes baby, we will make sure that your mommy can find you when she gets out".

Hotch said, "Fran and Dave will be here in a few minutes they stopped to get you two some breakfast", Penelope said, "did you have breakfast already sweetie"?,  
Alexis said, "yepppp, we had chocolate chip pancakes". Derek said, "ohhhh that sounds yummy", Alexis laughed and said, "it was, it was" causing Penelope and Derek to laugh.

They looked up when the doctor walked into the room, she said, "who's ready to go home"?, Penelope said, "me me me", Derek said, "I think baby girl is more than ready to get out of here". She laughed and said, "well I can't say I blame her, nobody likes hospitals", she put Penelopes release papers down on the table in front of her and said, "all I need is your signature and you are free to go".

Hotch grinned as he pulled out his cell to let everybody know that they would be heading to the jet in a few minutes, Dave and Fran walked through the door and Derek said, "you two are right on time". Dave said, "what did we miss"?, Alexis said, "we are getting ready to go homeeeeee", Fran said, "that's great", Penelope said, "and let me tell you that this tech queen can't wait to go home".

As Penelope signed the papers the doctor said, "just remember you are to relax and do nothing for at least 5 weeks", Derek looked down at Alexis and said, "we will make sure that she rests won't we Alexis"?, she looked up at Penelope and smiled and said, "yepppppp". Penelope ruffled the little girls hair and said, "alright then, let me get dressed and we can head to the jet".

Fran said, "you and Derek can eat your breakfast on the jet", she rubbed her stomach and said, "that's a good idea, I'm starving", Derek grinned and said, "I'll go and grab a wheelchair and when you are ready we're out of here". Fran put down the breakfast and said, "here honey let me help you", Emily said, "don't worry we'll keep Alexis company".

Alexis walked over and sat down beside Emily and started working on a get well card for Penelope, Derek smiled as he watched Alexis, she was so adorable and he was going to make sure that she felt loved, wanted and safe. A few minutes later Penelope walked out of the bathroom and said, "alright let's get this show on the roadddddd".

Alexis stood up and walked over and handed her the card, Penelope opened the card and said, "awwwww thank you baby", she wrapped her arm around the little girl and said, "are you ready to get out of here"?, she nodded her head and said, "yepppppppp". Derek picked her up and carried her out the door while Penelope was being pushed in the wheelchair by Dave.

It wasn't long before the family was loaded onto the jet and headed home


	32. Chapter 32

What Doesn't Kill Us-Ch 32

The flight home was a long and tiring one and after eating her breakfast Penelope snuggled on the couch with Alexis and it didn't take long for them both to drift off to sleep. Derek pulled his cell off his belt and snapped a few pictures, he couldn't help but smile hoping that one day soon him and his new bride would be welcoming a baby of their own into their world.

After the jet landed Derek gently shook his bride and said, "sweetness we're here, we've landed", she opened and rubbed her eyes and said, "sorry handsome but I guess I more tired than I first thought". He kissed her gently on the lips and said, "when we get home I want my baby girls to lay down and rest and I will fix us some dinner".

Penelope said, "but we are suppose to take Alexis shopping", he said, "wellllll you are on bedrest remember", Fran, JJ and Emily stood up and Fran said, "we can take her shopping". Penelope said, "I can't ask you three to do that", JJ said, "you didn't ask, we volunteered", Dave said, "you know better than to argue with your mother in law".

Derek looked at her and said, "Dave's right sweetness", she blew out a deep breath and said, "is it alright it Fran, JJ and Emily take you shopping"?, she grinned as she nodded her head yes. Penelope said, "just wait until I get better and then you and I will go out shopping and spend the day just you and me", she threw her arms gently around Penelope and said, "really"?, she said, "yes really".

Alexis said, "okayyyyyyyy", Derek laughed and said, "alright then let's get you two home so that you can get some rest", Hotch said, "I think that I'll go home and play some ball with Jack". Reid said, "and I'll play with Henry, I've really missed him while we've been gone", Derek said, "I can't wait for you to meet them, you are going to love them".

As they walked off the jet Penelope held on to her stomach not wanting to jar herself, they walked over to the car and Derek opened Penelopes door and helped her inside while Alexis slid her hand in Frans. Derek said, "here momma let me give you one of my cards", she held up her hand and said, "no sir, this shopping spree is on me and Dave".

He smiled as he tapped the end of Alexis nose and said, "have fun and be good", Alexis laughed and said, "I willlll" as the 4 headed off toward Daves car, all Derek could do was grin and laugh as he watched Alexis skip across the parking lot. After they pulled away with Alexis he got into the car and intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "I love you sweetness".

Penelope smiled and said, "and I love you handsome", he then started the car and pulled out heading home with his baby girl, a few minutes into the ride he looked over and smiled as he saw her looking out the window. He gently squeezed her hand and said, "I came so close to losing you", she winked at him and said,  
"but you didn't, I'm here with you".

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you so much", she said, "and I love you and you aren't getting rid of me that easily, you are stuck with me foreverrrrrrr and everrrrr". Derek said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you", she said, "I still can't believe that it's real, we're married".

He gave her his Derek Morgan smile and said, "belive it goddess, you're mine and I'm yours", she sighed happily and said, "I can't wait to get home and lay down in our bed". She said, "wait, where are we going to stay"?, he said, "at our place", she said, "we don't have a place"?, he smiled and said, "but we do beautiful,  
we do".

She said, "my things are at my apartment", he said, "nope, they are with my things at our house", she said, "where are we going"?, he said, "just right up here on the left". When they pulled up in front of the house she got out and said, "ohhhhhhh Derek it's amazing", he walked over and intertwined fingers with her and said, "come with me Mrs. Morgan, come and see our new home" as they headed toward their porch.


	33. Chapter 33

What Doesn't Kill Us-Ch 33

As they stepped inside the house Derek stood back and watched as Penelope walked around the living room, he had been working most of his free time for the past few months getting the house ready. Penelope walked over to the dual fireplace and said "ohhhh Derek, it's beautiful", he walked over and wrapped his arms around her and said, "do you like it"?, she said, "like it, I love it".

He then led her to the kitchen where she saw an amazing kitchen, with anything anybody could possibly want, then next the huge laundry room and then a couple of bedrooms and 1 1/2 baths downstairs. She said, "everything is so amazing", he put his hand in hers and said, "now it's time for me to show you all of the upstairs".

They slowly made their ways up the staircase, she was sure to hold her side as she went up each step, the first room on the left was their room, she stepped inside and saw her dream bedroom right down to the fireplace and window seat. She said, "you did all of this for me"?, he walked over and kissed her lips ever so gently and said, "nothing is to good for my baby girl".

She walked into her closet and said, "this thing is hugeeeeee", he laughed and said, "I wanted to make sure that you had plenty of your stuff", she walked over to where her shoes were and said, "I can't believe that you did all of this for me". He said, "come with me princess and let me show you to your master bathroom your highness".

Penelope giggled as he led her into the bathroom, she saw a huge garden bathtub surrounded by several shelves filled with all of her favorite fragrances, she then looked behind her and saw a beautiful sound system. Derek said, "when you get the all clear we are soooooo testing this bad boy out", she caressed his cheek and said, "count on it my love".

Derek said, "open that set of double doors", she walked over and pushed the doors open and said, "ohhhhhhhh my god a hot tub", she turned to look at him and said, "you got me a hot tub"?, he grinned and said, "I thought this would be something that we could both use after the long hard hours we have at work". She took a deep breath and said, "everything is so beautiful".

He said, "we still have Alexis room and several other bedrooms, the play room and a few more baths buttttt before we go out let me show you something else that is just for you". She followed him to something that she thought was a closet door but it was an office for her, she said, "an office, I can't believe that you fixed me a home office".

He kissed her lips and said, "believe it goddess", the rest of the tour took a few minutes especially Alexis bedroom, she said, "ohhhhhh Alexis is going to love this room, especially the window seat". He said, "well I want her to be happy and feel safe here", Penelope wrapped her arms around him gently and said, "she will handsome, don't worry".

After the tour was finished Derek led her back to their bedroom, he helped her onto their bed and made sure she was comfortable, he kissed her lips again and said, "I'll go start dinner but if you need anything just let me know". She winked at him and said, "the only thing I need I haven't been cleared to do and won't be for several weeks".

Derek caressed her cheek and said, "ohhhhhhh don't worry sweetness, we will more than catch up when you are ready", she laughed and said, "that's what I'm counting on sugar shack". Derek handed her the remote for their big screen tv and said, "I belive that your favorite movie is on", she turned the tv on and put it on the golden oldies channel and there it was, her favorite movie".

She said, "you are to good to me Derek Morgan", he tapped the end of her nose and said, "I almost lost you Penelope Morgan and it almost killed me", he closed his eyes when she ran her hand down his cheek and said, "you didn't lose me handsome, I'm right here, I'm safe and sound, sore but doing good". He said, "I'll let you know when dinner is ready".

She blew him a kiss as he stepped out into the hall, she laid there watching her movie and soon drifted off to sleep, Derek checked on her several times but decided to let her sleep till dinner was ready. Just as he was getting ready to put dinner on the table Fran and Alexis walked into the house with their arms filled with packages.

Penelope walked to the top of the stairs when she heard voices, Alexis looked up and said, "momma Penelope, momma Penelope", Penelope felt her heart racing as she made her way toward her new daughter.


	34. Chapter 34

What Doesn't Kill Us-Ch 34

Alexis smiled and said, "wowwwwwww this pwace is bigggggggg", Derek laughed and said, "do you like it"?, she nodded her head and said, "yessssss" as she ran through to look out the backdoor. Penelope grinned as she pushed the door open and watched as the little girl ran out into the back yard and straight over to the huge swingset.

Penelope leaned in and said, "how did you manage to get that set up so fast"?, he winked at her and said, "I made a few calls and had a few friends bring it and put it together". She kissed his lips gently and said, "you are something else Mr. Morgan", he winked at her and said, "that goes double for you Mrs. Morgan"  
causing her to giggle as he went in for another kiss.

They stepped out into the back yard and watched as Alexis played on her swingset, she said, "I loveeeeeee it", Derek said, "that's good sweetie", Alexis grinned as she watched Derek and Penelope walk over and sit down in the swings. She ran over and hugged them both and smiled happily up and them and said, "fank you,  
fank you sooooooo much".

Derek tapped the end of her nose and said, "anything for you baby girl", she laughed as she ran over and climbed up the slide, Penelope sighed happily and said, "she seems to really like it here". Derek said, "I can't wait for her to see her room", Penelope said, "me either plus I can't wait to see all of the things that the girls got her".

Derek laughed and said, "if I know my momma Alexis got anything she wanted", Fran walked out into the backyard and said, "is this where the party is"?, Penelope laughed and said, "it sure is". She patted the swing and said, "have a seat", Fran sat down and said, "how did it go"?, she said, "it went great, she picked out a few outfits of clothes, a couple of gowns, some shoes, a comforter and sheet set the disney princesses of course".

Penelope said, "sounds like she had a great time", Fran said, "she had a blast and we even went out for ice cream afterwards", Derek said, "ohhhhhhh I bet she loved that". Fran said, "she did" and as she stood up she said, "ohhhh she picked out a teddybear and a few books that she said she hope her mommy Penelope could read to her later".

She beamed with pride and said, "I believe that can be arranged", Fran said, "well what did you think of the house"?, Penelope said, "it's gorgeous and that master bathroom and bedroom, I loveeeeeeeeeee". Fran laughed and said, "Derek said that eveything had to be perfect for his baby girl", Penelope said, "ohhhh it was, it was".

Derek said, "thanks again momma for taking Alexis shopping", she said, "any time honey, I love spending time with my grandaughter", Penelope said, "she's going to be seeing it rough without her mom so it's up to us to make sure that her life is filled with love, joy and happiness". Fran hugged her son and daughter in law and said, "I'll head out and spend some time with my hubby and let you three have some family time".

Penelope nodded her head and watched as Fran then turned and walked over and hugged Alexis before making her way through the yard heading toward her car, Derek sighed and said, "how about we have dinner and then we can put the stuff in Alexis room"?, she said, "sounds good to me handsome". Derek looked over his shoulder and said, "Alexisssss are you hungry"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "it's rumblyyyyyyy".

Derek laughed as he picked her up and carried her toward the house, Penelope wrapped her arm around Dereks waist and smiled up at him and said, "how about after dinner and after we get the stuff put into your room, how about we have a movie night"?, Alexis said, "can we watch Nemoooooo"?, Derek grinned and said, "I do believe that can be arranged" causing Alexis to squeal with delight as they walked inside the house.

After dinner and everything was settled in Alexiss room the happy family settled in on the couch to watch the movie, Alexis crawled up and sat down between Penelope and Derek and laughed as the movie started. Derek kissed the top of her head and smiled as he watched his baby girls as they started watching the movie, about half way through the movie he noticed that Alexis had fallen asleep.

He stood up and picked her up gently and said, "how about you head on up and get settled in bed and I'll be up soon", she kissed his lips and said, "sounds like a plan handsome, I'm exhausted". Derek smiled as the trio headed up the stairs, he tucked Alexis into bed and turned on her nightlight and made sure that her teddybear was tucked under her arms before walking toward the door.

He smiled and said, "goodnight princess mommy Penelope and daddy Derek love you", he then closed the door halfway before making his way toward the bedroom that he would share with his baby girl. He stopped in the door and smiled as he saw her laying on her side peacefully sleeping, he quickly shed his clothes and then crawled in behind her.

Penelope snuggled closer to his chest and sighed happily as Derek kissed her on the side of the neck and said, "goodnight baby, I love you", she yawned and sleepily said, "night hotstuff, I love you to" before she drifted right back off to sleep. He grinned as he cuddled up closer to her and closed his eyes, after the long few days they had it didn't take long before he drifted off to sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

What Doesn't Kill Us-Ch 35

Epilogue-15 Years Later

Alexis was a nervous wreck as she walked around in the bridal room, Penelope said, "it's alright to be nervous honey", she said, "but why am I so nervous, I love Jack with all my heart". Emily smiled as she put her hand on her future daughter in laws shoulders and said, "Lexis the day I married Hotch I was so nervous that I forgot to wear my shoes up the aisle".

She laughed and said, "you did"?, she nodded her head and said, "I sure did", JJ giggled and said, "and the day I married your uncle Spence I forgot my vows and dropped the ring". Penelope covered her face and said, "it was so funny", JJ said, "thanks Garcie", she said, "well it was sunshine", Emily laughed and said, "it was Jayje" causing everybody to laugh.

Penelope said, "I'm sorry that your mom couldn't be here in person buttttttttt she sent you something", Alexis smiled and said, "sh sh she did"?, Penelope said,  
"she wanted to give it to you when you came up to visit her last week but she lost her nerve". Alexis hugged Penelope and said, "thank you so much for everything that you and daddy Derek did for me".

Penelope wiped her eyes and said, "ohhhhhhh don't make me cry, there isn't enough time to redo my makeup", there was a knock at the door and JJ opened it and saw the smiling faces of Penelopes 14 year old twin daughters Amber and Ashley. She said, "come in ladies", Amber said, "momma daddy said that Jonathan is crying for you".

Penelope sighed and said, "I'll be right back", Ashely said, "how are you holding up sissy"?, Alexis said, "I'm a nervous wreck", Amber said, "if it makes you feel any better Jack is just as nervous, he's walking around without his shoes on". Emily laughed and said, "see sweetie I told you that nerves were normal on your wedding day".

Ashley said, "Henry, Thomas and Zachary are trying to keep him calm and all dad and the uncles can do is laugh", Thomas is the 18 year old son of Hotch and Emily and Zachary is the 17 year old son of JJ and Reid. JJ put her hands on Alexis shoulders and said, "honey it's almost time, you better see what your mom sent you".

Emily said, "we'll step out and give you a few minutes", she nodded her head and said, "thank you all for everything", Ashley and Amber giggled and said, "we loveeeeeeee you" as they threw their arms around their sister. Alexis took a deep breath as she slowly opened the letter, she unfolded it and swallowed hard before starting to read it.

Alexis, baby I love you and wish that I could be there with you and Jack on your big day but that isn't possible, I want you to know that you have always been the bright spot of my life". Alexis felt tears welling up in her eyes as she read, "I am so sorry that I wasn't there with you to watch you grow up, you are a beautiful woman and I want you to know that I want nothing but joy, love and happiness for you and your husband".

Alexis took a deep breath as she continued the letter, I will always be grateful that Derek and Penelope were there for you, they gave you a stable and loving home and I don't know what I would have done without them". As the letter ended she said, "in the box is my mommas pearl necklace, it was handed down to her on her wedding day and I want you to have it, just know that even though I am not there physically I am there in your heart, I love you princess and I always will,  
just know that I will always be here for you and my son in law, LOVE MOMMA".

As she wiped her eyes there was a knock at the door, Alexis said, "come in", Derek pushed the door open and said, "are you alright baby girl"?, she ran into his arms and said, "ohhhhhh daddy Derek". He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you and so does your mommy Penelope and your sisters and your little brother".

Alexis said, "I love you all to", Derek smiled and said, "here let me help you put this necklace on so we can get you married", she turned around and sighed as Derek put the necklace around her neck. He then held out his arm and said, "are you ready to get hitched"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "lead the way daddy, lead the way".

When the door opened there stood Ashley and Amber and they were all smiles as they made their way up the aisle, when the Bridal March started Derek said, "are you sure you're ready"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm ready daddy". Penelope wiped her eyes as she watched her husband and daughter as they started walking up the aisle.

She watched as Derek put Alexis hand in Jacks before walking over and sitting beisde her, the wedding was beautiful, the vows were from the heart and when they were both through there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope and smiled as the minister said, "Jack you may now kiss your beautiful bride".

After Jack raised her veil he wiped away a tear with his thumb and then cupped her face in his hands and when they pulled apart he whispered, "I love you", she smiled and said, "I love you to". The minister smiled and said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs Jack Hotchner"  
and the church filled with the sound of hands clapping as the newlyweds wrapped their arms around each other and stole another kiss.

There we have it everybody I hope you liked the ending and I want to thank all of you amazing readers for all of your reviews, favorites and follows, you are all awesomeeeeeeeeeee and I love you all and thank you for all of your support


End file.
